


SpookyVIXXtober 2020

by Starlightowl99



Category: Kongbin (Twitch Streamer), VIXX
Genre: Angels, Anxiety, Autumn, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Pet, Blood Sharing, Cat, Creepy, Curses, Cutting, Daggers, Dark, Demon, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Exorcists, Fallen Angels, Familiars, Fantasy, Fear, Feelings, Ghouls, Grave, Hell, Hinted smut, Humans, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Legends, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mention of Death, Mention of smut, Middle Ages, Mirrors, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Nekomata - Freeform, Nephilim, Nights - Freeform, October, Science, Shadow - Freeform, Shifters, Spooky, SpookyVIXX, Supernatural - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Hunters, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Weapons, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves, alternative universe, birthmark, but that's just more realistic, church, fall - Freeform, graveyard, knifes, my vampires can be assholes, myths, vampire, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: I decided to participate in the SpookyVIXX event crazyjane13 and vampiresanghyuk on twitter discussed about.In this little series there will be small drabbles with i hope different parings (expect lots of Neo and Leobin bc I'm hopless biased T.T Sorry).I really don't want to write them too long, they should just be a small little event to brighten your day while reading.I rated this mature just to be sure bc i have no plan how the stories will turn out.There will be everything in this.I put the ratings at the beginning of each chapter! So check the chapters ok!So don't get confused by the tags, i will update the tags anyway with every new chapter.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 53
Kudos: 27





	1. Broken Mirror (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt:  
> Broken Mirror + “What’s that in the corner”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating G  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwonn/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt  
> Broken Mirror + "What's that in the corner"

Hongbin found himself being amused again about his boyfriends weird habits. He decided to switch his annoyance with amusement years ago otherwise Taekwoon would probably have driven him mad. Being too much in love with him this would have been the only outcome because Hongbin could never even imagine being apart from his boyfriend. 

He took Taekwoon with him to help him clean his grandparent’s' attic this weekend only to watch his other half dancing around some stuff, only touching silver shiny things with gloves and sometimes he hears a hiss and a curse.    
  
Hongbin tried his best to either ignore it or to chuckle between the melodies he is humming. 

After some time in their relationship Taekwoon suddenly tried to convince him he is a vampire.    
  
As if. 

  
  


He accepted all the strange habits because of love, he accepted the strange… cultic stuff ―well cultic in his eyes, normal in Taekwoons eyes― but being a vampire was too much. 

  
Hongbin does not believe a single bit in supernatural stuff. He studied medicine ―well he is a veterinary sure but medicine is medicine at least about the basics― and he only believes in science.    
  
Pretty much to Taekwoons annoyance who had to stop his boyfriend to drag him to a psychologist and to some other specialists because he tried to prove his existence. But as it turned out, the change of eye colour and even his fangs, for everything Hongbin found a scientific solution or at least an explanation as scientific as possible. The psychologist was the last straw and Taekwoon swore he would stop if Hongbin stopped. 

They left the matter like that. 

  
  
“What’s that in the corner?” Taekwoon points at a big something covered under a black blanket. He is done cleaning some pictures and candle holders and after inspecting them for a while ―unsure if they really were made out of pure silver or just really good replicas because he liked the style and he would wish to not throw them away― he decided to risk it. Especially the one candelabrum hit his likings for nostalgic stuff. What he was not willing to do was to test the material on his skin.    
  
Silver can’t kill him but it burns like hell. 

“I don’t know but we will see,” Hongbin answered while walking over to remove the blanked only to discover a beautiful old cheval glass underneath. He let out a small whistle “I’m surprised i normally am not really into that old stuff but this one looks very nice, don’t you think so?” He turned around to Taekwoon only to see his boyfriend grimacing.    
  
“There is pure silver worked into the frame and even from here I can see some witch symbols, I don't even wanna know what they mean.”   
  
“But most of it is wood!” Hongbin exclaimed and couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit. “Also we need to fix the glass, it’s broken,” he moved one finger along some spiderweb like cracks only ending up to cut himself at one shard of glass.    
  
“Ouch!”   
  
In not even a second after hissing, Taekwoon stood behind him, holding his wrist and sucking on the finger with the cut.    
  
“Pervert,” Hongbin mumbled, totally ignoring the fact that Taekwoon was way too fast behind him and that even on that shorter distance it was inhuman to be so quick.    
  
But maybe Taekwoon moved long before he noticed and his brain just imagined things.   
  


  
However when he turned his head around to look at the mirror again he only saw his own reflection.    
  
Blinking rapidly he turned around again only to see Taekwoon grinning while licking over the cut or at least where the cut was because the cut was gone.    
  
Ok, Hongbin thought, ok it was a small cut and saliva has a healing effect, he knows that so the cut probably is still there he just can’t see it right now. But there is an explanation for this.    
  
The reflection is another story.    
  
Taekwoon leaves a kiss where the cut was, then grins at his boyfriend who still stares at him. “I told you I’m a vampire you scientific freak,” using the opportunity he grabs Hongbin around the waist and holds him in place.    
  
“Watch,” Taekwoon says as his eyes turn into that orange reminding Hongbin of fire every time, “and now turn around, you should see me behind you in the mirror, you should see my burning eyes.”   
  
Gentle Taekwoon uses one hand to turn around Hongbins head who still has his eyes fixed on Taekwoons face.    
  
“Look Mr. Science, look and see… nothing,” Taekwoon murmurs into Hongbins ear while Hongbin follows the lead only to watch nothing but his own reflection in the mirror.    
  
“I- I’m sure there is an explanation for this, I-”   
  
“There is,” Taekwoon cuts him off, “The silver in the wooden frame is enough to let my reflection vanish. Modern mirrors rarely have pure silver in their frames, some even have no pure silver at all. That’s why my reflection can be seen.” 

He chuckles, watching Hongbin shaking his head and mumbling “This is bullshit, totally bullshit, maybe it’s a trick mirror.”

“You can’t see my whole reflection in it, can’t see my burning eyes. You already had a very hard time to find an explanation for them,” Taekwoon muses smiling and he nudges alongs Hongbins jawline.    
  
“Trick mirror,” Hongbin whined, his thoughts spinning while he tried so hard to find a scientific explanation for this.    
  
Taekwoon huffs, then grins.    
  
“You know, maybe I really have to break my last rule and bite you,” he teases, nippling on his boyfriend's neck with his fangs he had shifted only to stop in concern as he noticed the slightly trembling.    
  
“Hongbin, love,” Taekwoon quickly stepped around to block Hongbins eyes looking at the mirror and as he made eye contact, Taekwoon saw something rare in Hongbins eyes. Sparks of fear.    
  
In an instant he shifted everything back to normal and pulled Hongbin into a comforting warm hug, “Please i was joking, i would never harm you, could never harm you love.” Taekwoon hummed an old melody he knew always calms Hongbin down. “Please love, i could never harm you”   
  
Maybe, Taekwoon thought, maybe it wasn’t about the fact that in the 21th century supernatural stuff was just harder to believe in. With all the science to prove those events happening. Maybe it is more the fact Hongbin was too afraid to believe in anything inhuman. He sighed, nuzzling into his boyfriend's hair and holding him close. Ignoring the fact how it hurt a bit that Hongbin hugged not back, but instead hugs himself.    
  
“We really really need to talk seriously about this topic, once and for all,” Taekwoon mumbled into his boyfriend’s ear. “I’m not suddenly turning into a monster or anything like that love, I’m a vampire in love with you,” he gently nudges Hongbins jawline with his nose. “Just a stupid vampire, deeply in love.”   
  
He heared Hongbin exhale a deep breath, then a low voice whispers “I just simple can’t believe…” the sentence goes unfinished.    
  
“You can but you don’t want to because everything that you can’t explain scares you,” Taekwoon smiles “but let me tell you that even if you can’t explain it with your mortal science, a lot of vampire stuff can find a source in science after all. You just need to think… outside of the box.” 

He pauses, “Well except telekinesis or shifting maybe, I really have no explanation for that despite the fact it is a kind of magic.”   
  
Hongbin stiffened, then he stepped back a bit to face Taekwoon again.    
  
“Tele- WHAT?”   
  
And at the face he makes Taekwoon can only helplessly laugh. 

  
  
  



	2. Grave (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Jaehwan
> 
> Prompt:  
> Grave + Can't you hear that?

Why did he think it was a good idea to make a bet with Sanghyuk?   
Why?   
How stupid was he that he thought he could win something that little shit had manipulated from the start so he would win?   
  
Jaehwan was cursing himself loudly while walking between the graves. Doesn't matter what words leave his lips as long as he is loud enough to disturb the dead silence.    
  
Go there, search for a special grave, make a photo, come back with the proof.    
  
That’s what he had to do once he lost and ofc Sanghyuk chose the night of the new moon to make him go there. Little– no actually the younger was a big piece of shit! 

Again he curses at Sanghyuk.    
  
Here he is, walking through old graves, his neck hair raised and shivers running all over his spine with every step. 

On the day the graveyard looked pretty romantic, it was old and a bit outside of the village, a church next to it. Some stones have seen centuries and many are covered in green from moss and plants. There is still a bell in the tower that even makes some sounds when there is stronger wind.    
  
The elder people in the village speak of old fairy tales and spooky stories.    
  
About vampires, ghosts and werewolves. 

When he was a child an old lady living the nearest to the place always collected them in the dawn telling scary stories about a blood sucking monster living there.    
  
As he grew older he knew she meant a vampire.   
  
Oh as a kid he was so much more brave than he is now. Jaehwan does not automatically believe in those myths but he also doesn't disbelieve them. Also yes, he is easily scared.    
  
The graveyard doesn't look anything romantic at night. Every single culm looked creepy and the flashlight of his phone didn’t really make it better. Quite the opposite, he felt even more exposed to the night and whatever comes with it. His heart beats faster with every shadow he comes across.    
  
But as scared as he is there was no way to back out of that bet and so he searches further for the grave while he tries his best to talk to himself, keeping himself entertained and his brain away from any scary thoughts. 

  
  
  


“What are you doing here?” 

For a second he thought he heared just some noise but his brain ordered his body to turn around nevertheless and he ended up screaming when his flashlight exposed another man standing there behind him.    
  
One hand on his racing heart he tried to calm his breath and heartbeat while scanning the stranger, somehow having the feeling the face is familiar. 

Long hair, all in black, many chains around his neck and a dangling earring.    
  
Taekwoon, one of the less village goths everyone knows by appearance but not by personality. Well it's easy to stand out in a village if dressed like this. Darker make-up, many jewelry like rings on those beautiful slender fingers. Way too often shirts that expose his chest, sometimes more leather than fabric. 

Jaehwan always found him intimidating but beautiful and Jaehwan had a liking for beautiful things. His fantasy about Taekwoon never stopped but he realised long ago he has to stop crushing on the man. There is no way he would have ever had the courage to speak to Taekwoon. 

Yet they meet in a strange place like a graveyard. 

“You scared the hell out of me, why are you in this graveyard?” Jaehwan whispered, not able to stop his heart from beating way too fast.   
  
“I asked you first.”   
  
Jaehwan blinked when he saw the fangs in Taekwoons mouth.    
  
“Wow you really go all in for your lifestyle do you?”   
  
Taekwoon frowned, “What do you mean?” Already not caring about the first question anymore since Jaehwan clearly seemed not interested to tell him.    
  
“Uhm,” Jaehwan paused “aren’t those fangs? Oh and orange contact lenses?” Something was unsettling him, he had this strange feeling in his stomach that something was not right, not natural. Was it about Taekwoon or was it the whole scenery?   
  
Do contact lenses exist that burn orange in the dark without any light source directed at them?   
  
Why does he suddenly feel like running away would be very wise?

  
  
Carefully Jaehwan steps backwards, bit by bit. “Listen, uhm Taekwoon-ssi,” he decided to be very polite to get out of here quickly. “I really did not mean to disturb you, the death or anyone else so i better be going now, have a good night. Goodbye.”   
  


That said he turned around and started running. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon watched Jaehwan running away, having an inner debate with himself if he should stop the younger from escaping or if he should let it be. He doesn’t need more rumors on the other hand it has been quite awhile he had fed a proper meal. He has no intention to kill Jaehwan, that would be a waste of beauty, also he remembers the angelic voice he loves listening to every time the other wanders off into the forest thinking he is all alone and starts singing. 

Jaehwan decided more or less what to do for him when he suddenly screamed and fell over a root from one of the bigger trees growing near the exit where the old iron gate was covered in ivy. 

Taekwoon heared him cursing all over the graveyard without relying on his vampire hearing. Gosh that man really was loud, does he want to anger the dead so badly or has he simply no idea? 

If there is one thing Taekwoon actually disliked about the young mortal was the fact he was loud, way too loud. 

He sighs but moves. It was time to make the other shut up.    
  
  
Jaehwan tries to stand up quickly only to hiss in pain and goes down on his knees again. His phone laying a few centimeters away in the grass. Why is he having so much bad luck today? He curses, showing his best repertoire of words he has until a cold finger seals his lips and he suddenly gets reminded why he was running away.    
  
Taekwoon.   
  
“Can’t you hear that?” a soft voice cuts through his anxiety but doesn’t help him at all to calm down. He has that strange feeling in his guts that something is very very wrong and he is in danger.    
  
What, Jaehwan thought, what can’t he hear? But he keeps quiet just gulps and thinks if he should shake his head but then Taekwoon speaks further.    
  
“Exactly, there is nothing. Just, silence. I love the silence a lot.”   
  
Jaehwan whimpered, now he really was scared because something was very off. Taekwoons aura, the whole situation, something in the older man’s voice sounded like a warning to him to shut up.    
  


  
One moment he was kneeling on the dirty ground of a graveyard, holding his hurting leg, the next moment he found himself picked up bridal style by two strong arms. A strength he would have never given Taekwoon. He yelped, immediately bringing one hand to cover his mouth while the other hand found itself grabbing at Taekwoons black jacket.    
  
Squirming under the glare he got from those eyes that burned holes into him, into his soul. They are glowing orange like two small flames and he definitely can say they don’t just reflect light because right now there is no light source directed at them.   
  
Taekwoons eyes are glowing.    
  
  
Jaehwan is no one who easily believes in supernatural stuff but the old stories the lady told him about vampires seem all of sudden....

He is shaking like a leaf now.    
  


“Just be quiet, at least until we are home ok? You really will start anger the dead like this.”   
  
Deciding that it is the best to play along whatever game Taekwoon is playing he noods, not removing his hand from his mouth. When Taekwoon started to move he closed his eyes. 

  
  


  
  
A few minutes later he found himself in Takewoons house. Jaehwan always wondered where the older man was living but he wished the circumstances to find out about his crush's living place would have been different. Also they are in the middle of the woods now and this feels more and more like a horror movie. Hopefully he has the role of the hero that survives.    
  


Sitting on the black couch with an ice pack on his ankle, he made himself as small as possible, while he tried to avoid eye contact at any cost. He still is shaking but not as strong as before and as much as he would love to talk, love to ask, he keeps his mouth shut.    
  
Yet he has so many questions.    
  


  
“Please, ask,” Taekwoon had made himself comfortable in a chair near the couch, watching Jaehwan very aware of the fact the younger was uncomfortable and truly he felt sorry. Scaring the younger he started to like despite the fact he was so loud was never his intention. “I can hear you thinking.” The voice is still soft and even sounds comforting, which only makes Jaehwans heart beat faster again. 

  
The younger one gulps not sure if he really should speak and if he should ask all the questions he wants to know so badly.

“Jaehwan, I’m not going to harm you or even kill you, if you fear that,” Taekwoon frowns as he sees the younger starting to shake again, head hanging between his knees as he has his legs folded and drawn to his body. One hand clutching violently the ice pack, that is more cold water in a plastic back than ice now. 

  
The young mortal reminds Taekwoon pretty badly of a lost, scared puppy.    
  
Again Taekwoon sighs. Then he moves towards the shaking bundle of a human on his couch.    
  
“I answer the questions that probably burn the most on your tongue,” he sits down next to the young man that stiffens but still trembles at the same time.    
  
Taekwoon just wants to hug him, and that’s what he does, knowing very well it will scare the shit out of Jaehwan but he wants to show that he is not a threat to the other. Sometimes you have to force someone to their luck.    
  
  
Jaehwan is too scared to fight against the touches, the grip, the pull and he finds himself more or less on top of Taekwoon, laying on the couch and placed on a very warm and comfortable chest. Crashed in a gentle but strong hug.    
  


“Calm down, relax,” some fingers stroke through his hair, actually really calming him as he inhaled the scent of the body underneath him. Smells strongly after something wooden but maybe it's just the fabric from the black tee. 

He found himself suddenly very comfortable and the thought of a nice deep sleep seemed so luring. What has Taekwoon done to him? He can't fall asleep like this, what if there is a truth behind all those old stories, gosh what if he just found a vampire?

But he feels so exhausted, so tired. 

  
“I won’t harm you, won’t bring you pain, won’t kill you. I just care about you and your little injury. The nights can be dangerous at a specific time especially in places like that graveyard,” the older pauses gentle comping the reddish brown hair with his fingers. “However I really have no idea how to handle what you saw tonight because as you may have noticed I’m not so much human.”   
  
Taekwoon was about to say “I’m a vampire,” ―and thought of how to word “I reacted to the strong sweet smell of your blood,” the best without scaring the shit out of Jaehwan again― when he suddenly heared calm and deep breaths.    
  
He looked closely only to find Jaehwan had fallen asleep.    
  
Was about time. Guess he had to shock the younger tomorrow then.    
  
  
He sighed again.    
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Shadow (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Cha Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt:  
> Shadow + Please try to understand
> 
> No beta read!

Everything was fine when Hongbin got to know Hakyeon. 

  
They met at a Halloween party, they started talking, they went on with meetings, meetings turned into dates and then one day Hakyeon invited him home. 

Everything was fine so far.    
  
They knew each other for 2-3 months know, both busy with their own lives, so the development was normal. Nothing was wrong.    
  
Until the day he went home with Hakyeon and met Leo, Hakyeons beloved cat. 

  
  


His lucky charm as the older man always stated and Hongbin found himself a bit jealous of a cat he only heared stories from, till now. Which was silly, as he scolded himself after every new story Hakyeon has told him.

  
Leo is big, has short fur that is coloured in the shades of gold and sand, he has fierce green eyes, Hakyeon described his cat to him in one of their coffee dates. So beautiful green but sharp and intelligent. Maybe Leo is even a special breed but Hakyeon doesn’t know anything about cat breeds. 

How he took the cat with him, as he found it on a rainy night alone in an abandoned paper box. The fur was moist and the box slowly got dark wet spots. Hakyeon felt pity and since that day Leo followed him almost everywhere despite places with many people. 

Hakyeon swears that Leo even understands him but only acts like this when he wants and he gets something from it. Sometimes Hakyeon has told Hongbin, sometimes Leo reminded him more of a loyal dog and he bet the cat would follow him to work if possible.    
  
Hongbin has laughed at that. 

  
  
  


Hongbin was a simple man with a not so simple job.    
  
He was an exorcist. Of course this was a job you do in secret so officially he works in a library, a library that belongs to a brotherhood that made sure that no evil would haunt through their city.    
  
Hakyeon is a dancer and over the time has become quite successful and even famous. He danced for many idols in the background, he opened a dance school which ran pretty well, he was happy with his life. 

Sometimes he takes Leo with him for dancing lessons only to have the kids be all over Leo and shower the cat in love, he complains on another date, making Hongbin laugh at his face that shows he was a bit upset but still so much in love with his cat. He also says that Leo clearly knows about the fact people are in love with him and that the little devil uses this to get food.    
  
Hakyeon is very happy to have Hongbin in his life now yet none of them have gone so far to speak the three magic words to each other. It’s still too early and Hongbin knows that his job is dangerous enough to know better not to fall in love.    
  
But Hakyeon is beautiful in every aspect, he is everything Hongbin needs and the younger knows he has fallen in love when his heart flutters like a butterfly after he let Hakyeon kiss him on the doorstep after bringing him home from their fifth date. 

  
Hongbin knows he is a fool.

  
  
  


“Come in, I already told Leo to behave,” Hakyeon chuckled when he opened the door to let Hongbin in. “I threatened him with an empty bowl tonight if he doesn’t behave,” the older laughed and Hongbin grinned.

“Poor cat hyung, don’t be so mean,” Hongbin took off his shoes and his jacket then followed the other into the living room. “Normally most cats like me,” he snorted. 

“Make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll get us something to drink,” Hakyeon pulled Hongbin close to leave a peck on the youngest cheek, making Hongbin blush then turn around leaving towards the kitchen.   
  
Hongbin snorted and made his way to the couch, only to freeze when his eyes made contact with green ones. Out of sudden the pentagram on his left shoulder started burning like hell. 

Demon! 

Hongbin’s eyes couldn’t even take in the whole cat, they were locked with eyes burning like vibrant green hellfire and the pain on his shoulder got stronger and stronger almost bringing him down to his knees.    
  
He felt like his soul got sucked out by those eyes. 

So strong.    
  
It only was for a glimpse of a second, for Hongbin it felt like an eternity but the demon let him escape of it’s dark and sinister magic. Panting like he’d run a marathon he stood in front of the couch holding his left shoulder and watching the cat stretching and hopping off the couch. 

Why didn’t he feel anything when he entered the apartment? Why only now? Was the demon so strong? What demon is it? Is it possessing the cat or is the cat the demon itself?   
  


And why hasn’t it killed Hakyeon yet?

  
  


His eyes follow Leo walking down towards the kitchen.   
  
How the hell is he gonna survive this evening? The demon surely noticed his profession, if he noticed the demon. There is no way…

Hongbin hears Hakyeon calling Leo's name from the kitchen and then there is a metallic sound following.    
  
“What are you?” Hongbin mumbles still frozen in place but the pain got less, “because a cat isn’t what you are.”   
  
Leo stops in his steps, turning his head to look at Hongbin and then the young man gaps when he sees the shadow of the cat moving, growing until it pretty much fills the whole wall it’s showing at.    
  
It still is the shadow of a cat, a cat with two tails, moving lazily, a shadow staring at him out of eyes, that are aflame in green as if burning for real. 

“Nekomata,” Hongbin whispers and pales.    
  
Then he blinks and everything is gone, the shadow and the cat.    
  
He slumps down on the couch, his head buried in his hands and while the thoughts in his head are not calming down he mumbles to himself he has to get his shit together because Hakyeon seems to be totally clueless that he lives with a very powerful demon.    
  
Nekomatas are normally… demons that behave. They are neither good nor bad but most of the time they don’t harm humans, especially not the one they chose to keep around them. Hongbin wonders, does Hakyeon even have the slightest clue that a Nekomata got it’s claim on him? Suddenly this situation became very very complicated. Nekomatas aren’t simple just evil as Bakanekos. 

However, the last thing Hongbin wanted was a Nekomatas wrath at him.    
  
  


A few hours later Hongbin is gone and Hakyeon lays on the bed, reading for a bit before going to sleep, when a naked human body crawls next to him on the mattress and a head is shoved unter his.    
  
Two gold brown cat ears, flicker and tickle him under his chin.    
  
Hakyeon sighes and puts the book away. “Taekwoon i swear please stop being a god damn jealous pain in the ass.”   
  
“You are my human,” came a scowl from under his chin and Hakyeon groaned, rubbing his temple.    
  
“You are a spoiled cat,” Hakyeon snorts and waits, knowing it wouldn’t take long and the Nekomata will move to cuddle with him. “Please, try to understand that even if i love Hongbin i still love you too. I always will but love is not limited to only one person or demon,” there was a low growl when he mentioned Hongbin’s name. “Taekwoon! I did not help you to get away from the other mage, to finally be able to be free from any chains only to let you take my freedom away and lay me in chains.”   
  


Silence followed after Hakyeons short but powerful speech.    
  
Taekwoon moved away and Hakyeon knew the other was hurt, he just knew and he wanted to reach out to Taekwoon, let him know that this doesn’t mean he stopped loving him but the cat demon was faster.    
  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Taekwoon mumbled and then he was a cat again, darting out of the room, fleeing out of the apartment using a portal and ignoring the fact Hakyeon was shouting his name as he left.    
  
  
  
Somewhere on this lonely night in winter, Taekwoon sat on a rooftop, watching the stars and the moon. “Why,” he growled at a bunch of house cats that were sitting next to him and keeping him company, “Why can demons feel emotions like love when they are nothing more than evil and all they bring is pain? Why hu?” he asks, taking one of the cats into his arms and stroking her behind the ears. Listening to her purr to calm himself down.    
  
“Well aren’t you lucky demon, that I can end this for you,” he heared a young voice coming from behind, where the door to enter the building was. “Let me purify your souls so you can find your peace.”   
  
Taekwoon burst into laughter hearing those words and he put the cat away. Running into another exorcist wasn’t what he was looking forward to this night but maybe it is exactly what he needs right now. A good fight, a nice kill. Hakyeon would hate him knowing he killed someone but Hakyeon found someone new anyway, didn’t he.    
  
Why does he even surround himself with stupid humans. Did he really think he could keep Hakyeon forever without using magic? 

He was so stupid, wasn’t he?   
  
His laughs turn into ugly sobs that only stopped one he transformed fully back into his true demon form. Turning around to face the human who had the nerves to interrupt him in a moment of pain.    
  
  
  


When the demon transformed Sanghuyk was confused for a moment. He was running after a small Bakaneko and he almost had it when it escaped and he tracked it down to this rooftop.    
  
But that demon in front of him was huge, had two tails and the ears and paws were burning in green flames. It’s eyes were green as emerald and there was a fire captured in them. 

That stupid small cat demon had tricked him into a trap and he felt right into it. It lured him into the embrace of another way more powerful one. He hasn’t learnt to fight those higher leveled demons yet and this one was clearly out of his league.    
  
He doubted that even Jaehwan could take this one down easily and Jaehwan was a master in his skills. With slightly shaking hands he grips his Katana tight. Holding it upright in a defensive position. He doesn’t want to fight this one.    
  
“W-Wait, wait,” he yelled, holding one hand out to show the demon it should stop as he stumbled back with every step the demon came closer. “I mistook you for another demon, i was hunting a Bakane-” 

  
  


“Leo!” comes a yell from the door and Taekwoon stops in his tracks, moving his head like a snake towards the person who just yelled his name. But it wasn’t Hakyeon as he hoped for the glimpse of a second. Of course it wasn’t Hakyeon, why should he even search for him? 

Hongbin slowly stepped out from the shadow of the door, going on his knees while placing his weapon on the floor next to him. Very aware that Leo watches every move like a hawk. “You are mad at me aren’t you? Don’t hurt innocent people, please let him out of this,”   
  
Taekwoon snarled as he moved towards him, debating with every step if he should kill the exorcist claiming Hongbin tried to kill him and he just defended his life. If he should lie to the only human he ever found himself falling in love with. If he should give in and let the darkness in him take over. 

Hakyeon would be disgusted by him and he would have every right to be. Taekwoon could never live with Hakyeon’s hatred towards him.    
  
Such a lucky exorcist, this Hongbin.

Hongbin was sure his heartbeat was so loud it could be heard from two blocks away. Beating so fast it hurt in his ribcage it abruptly stopped when Leo stood next to him, one of his paths securing the gun Hongbin had placed there. 

Sanghyuk still doesn’t move, watching with wide eyes how his hyung let the demon come so close. 

He has so many questions but first they must get out alive.

  
  


“You are such a lucky human, so lucky he loves you,” the voice leaving the Nekomata surprises Hongbin with it’s softness and his eyes go wide when he progresses the words that got whispered into his ear. “If I ever find out you hurt him, I kill you, slowly, in pain, until you beg me for finally ending it, understood?”   
  
Somehow Hongbin was able to respond with a “Yes” and he managed to not let his voice falter but he did not dare to face the demon. 

“Good,” and then there was a swift move, in one second there was the demon standing next to him, in another it was gone and both exorcists were alone on the rooftop. 

  
  


Sanghyuk stared at him.    
  
“Don’t ask,” Hongbin said while standing up, “Don’t ask, just forget!”   
  
Sanghyuk knew an order even when it wasn’t and he nodded. Tonight never happened.    
  
  
  
Four days later Hongbin had a sobbing Hakyeon on the phone. “Hyung, Hyung please calm down what is wrong?”   
  
“Leo,” a sob “Leo didn’t come home. I fear something has happened to him because he never left for so long Hongbin, he never left for longer than a day even when I yelled at him.”

Hongbin gulps, remembering the words and it clicks into place that the Nekomata has bid goodbye.    
The demon left. 


	4. Birthmark (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt:  
> Birthmark + This is everything (i need)
> 
> Connected to chapter 1

One of the first things Taekwoon has memorised about Hongbin was the birthmark on the other’s neck.    
  
Small but clearly outstanding the dark brown mole stood out on the paler skin, immediately drawing his eyes towards it every time. 

“Stop staring at my neck like this, you fed from me a few hours ago!” Hongbin whined, one hand going towards his neck to block the vein from Taekwoons eyes. It was strange for him to finally know the real reason why his boyfriend ogled at his neck from time to time. First he thought it was a kink the other had, then he learned about Taekwoon being a vampire and puzzles clicked into places. 

Tonight was one of their couple nights and they both had made themselves comfortable on the couch, watching some stupid series, that includes from everything a little bit. Action, drama, comedy and even some romantic stuff. Taekwoon felt Hongbin cringing every time when the characters did something romantic. Laying on his boyfriend's chest he grunts every time the other moves.

  
  


\--

  
Hongbin had a very hard time to accept the supernatural creature his boyfriend was but after the accident with the mirror at his grandparents attic and the long talk they had afterwards― leading to Taekwoon showing Hongbin that science was not the answer to everything― he made some progress. 

Taekwoon had held him close and gentle in his lap, he had given instructions, what he was gonna do, what Hongbin shouldn’t do― like pulling away because that really could lead to nasty wounds. He had kissed him so sweet, had kissed all fear away and Hongbin was so afraid. He was fucking afraid at that moment because after all Taekwoon just was about to bite him in the neck and drink his blood.

Science was what had given him control, as weird as it sounds and the supernatural just let every control slip through his fingers. Taekwoon promised him so much but as much as he wished to trust, how could he trust a bloodsucking monster?   
  
He did not tell this thought to Taekwoon, they were cruel after all their years together. Who was he to judge if Taekwoon was a monster just because society tricked and manipulated him with stupid media, books and old fairy tales. The picture they gave vampires was still dark and dangerous despite all the sexy charisma. 

But he wanted to trust, wanted to trust his boyfriend so badly. After all it was him who had blocked the truth all along, Taekwoon was coming at him with the truth from the beginning. So at least he could repair his boyfriend with his trust after all those years denying the existence of his very being. 

When Taekwoon told him to get rid of his shirt it was for the first time he hesitated for a moment. However his boyfriend got a point when he pointed out that blood could stain it. So Hongbin took it off and why he normally felt pretty confident about his body he suddenly felt very very small and shy. Taekwoon leant in to kiss all his doubts away, placing kisses everywhere without moving too much. Along the collarbones, along the jawline, he didn’t miss Hongbins lips. Everything to put his boyfriend at ease. 

Only then he slowly went on giving the neck the attention it deserves. Placing kisses all along but giving special attention to the small mole Hongbin has there.    
  
“I love your mole there,” Taekwoon had mumbled, “I really do,” and then he had licked over it causing Hongbin to quicken his breath. A second later he had sunk his fangs into Hongbin, who yelled at surprise and clutched his fingers hard into Taekwoons shirt.

It fucking hurt, for the first few seconds until something kicked in Taekwoon had descriped as venom. The stuff that makes the pain go away and humans horny as fuck. He had pointed out that it still is feeling really good for vampires itself but not like it feels for humans. Hongbin couldn’t imagine anything hearing that but once he felt it itself he knew what his boyfriend ment. Fuck the pain when this was the pleasure, holy shit. 

He doesn’t remember that much after the bite but he remembers he was shameless and horny even going so far to beg Taekwoon to do something. Which the other refused, how is still a riddle for both of them probably. However Taekwoon was strong enough to not take advantage of him like this.    
  
When he calmed down he was very grateful. 

Afraid as he was at the beginning he still was brave enough to ask his questions, encouraged by Taekwoon who did nothing but cuddle him.

  
  


Way later that night, when Hongbin snuggled into Taekwoon, letting himself be the little spoon he asked “Why, why did you choose me when you could have everyone? I mean you are… surely able to get a rich man to like you.”   
  
Taekwoon who had both eyes closed, opened one to look at Hongbin. “This is everything I need,” he murmured and pulled the other closer. “I’m rich myself, I don't need fame, that's only coming with danger. Imagine the whole world knowing about me, about my kind.” He closed his eyes again, “We only expose ourselves to those who are special.”

  
  
\--  
  


Taekwoon snorts as he turns around so he can crawl upwards until he is above Hongbin, staring down at his silly boyfriend. “Move it,” he nudges at the hand.    
  
“No, you thirsty bat,” Hongbin grins, knowing very well that Taekwoon is not really a fan of being called a bat.    
  
“Rude!” Taekwoon exclaims but he doesn’t sound upset at all. “Such a sassy brat, I spoiled you too much.”   
  
“Maybe,” and this time Hongbin gave him a grin that shows his dimples.   
  
Taekwoon hums, glancing at his boyfriend and the provocative grin. “I guess then,” he moves fast but not inhuman fast to startle Hongbin, who yelled anyway when he pulled the hand aside, “I have to teach you a lesson after all.”   
  
This time the sneaky grin is on his face when he bends down, ignoring the complaining shouts from his boyfriend that only shut up when he sucks at the mole.   
  
  
Taekwoon loves Hongbins little mole. 

  
  



	5. Secret (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Cha Hakyeon
> 
> Prompt:  
> Secret + "I don’t remember"

Hakyeon has a secret. 

It’s hard to keep but he can’t tell anybody, not his closest friends, not his lover. 

Never ever can Taekwoon find out. It would be horrible because the fact they are together is against any law, against any higher force. 

  
  


Things were complicated but fine until the day they met Sanghyuks new friend. They gathered in a coffee, all six of them. He and Taekwoon arrived first, Wonshik and Jaewhan followed, waiting for Sanghyuk and his friend they heared so much about. Someone who is as crazy with gaming as their youngest is.    
  
When Sanghyuk entered the door it was all fine but there was a stranger behind him and when he entered the coffee shop Hakyeon felt his senses at alarm and his back tingling with the familiar feeling of his wings wanting to manifest.    
  
It took him way more seconds to concentrate on holding them back with way more force as he thought he needed. His senses told him to lunge at the other, to show off his power. Is Sanghyuks friend some unholy being? A demon too maybe? It feels different from Taekwoon, not as corrupt, more clean, more smooth but the energy is off and too chaotic for a holy being like him.   
  
Before he let his eyes meet the man who will be a friend of them soon, he let his eyes wander off to scan Taekwoons reaction.    
  


For the split of a second the room went still and time stopped.

  
His lover’s eyes were loaded with something dark and intense, with something deep and old that even scares Hakyeon and he is the last one who has to be scared because he shouldn’t.

  
Taekwoon is a demon and even if he is a powerful one, Hakyeon shouldn’t have trouble to win a fight in the end.    
  
But Hakyeon got infected by a power older and mightier than anything else and it weakened him as much as it gave him incredible power.

Love. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon knows that Hakyeon knows him as a demon. 

Taekwoon has a secret he has to keep because he knows more about Hakyeon than his lover shows him. He knows more about anything and everything but he is neither demon, nor god. 

In the middle, once a bright star in the sky watching over everything holy, the power produced, the guard and the keeper, the bridge between life and energy. Now he unleashes his powers to rule his own kingdom, tired of following orders from an old power who doesn’t care about life so much at all as long as it’s energy was not thrown out of balance and the universes running. 

  
  


For Taekwoon, Hakyeon is human.    
For Hakyeon, Taekwoon is a demon.

  
  
  


The realm Hakyeon is in now, doesn’t affect him but he has to give his best to let it affect him. It’s a demonic realm, he shuts down every holy energy in him to react in the most human way he can.    
  
Suddenly it was over, nobody noticed anything. Of course, their friends are humans, pure and innocent humans. Sanghyuk stops in front of the table, grinning as he steps aside to reveal the figure behind him. “Everyone, this is Hongbin, the one who is to blame for my late gaming nights.” 

What Sanghyuk reveals is probably the most beautiful human Hakyeon ever crossed in his whole life and he lived for quite some while now. He saw many humans before he met Taekwoon. The manifestation of innocence and pureness. Eyes wider as the Korean standard, more round, deer-like. Fluffy brown hair, the rest of some washed out pastel pink showing in the bright coffee light.    
  
Hakyeon thought that Hongbin looks eternal and cute. 

  
“Hey,” comes the low whine from the not so stranger anymore and Hakyeon was surprised about the smooth voice that fits the energy coming from Hongbin so well, “what is this for an introduction? You are just sour, you lost yesterday!” Hongbin bows politely at them, introducing himself this time, “Hello I’m Hongbin, nice to meet you all,” he smiles at the four on sitting around the table. “I heared a lot from you guys.”   
  
Jaehwan breaks into laughter, “Hopefully only the good stuff,” which leads to a sigh from Hakyeon. “Hello Hongbin, nice to meet you. I’m Hakyeon, this is Taekwoon,” he points at Taekwoon who already starts to act like a jealous boyfriend, placing his hand on Hakyeons upper thigh. Uh uh, Hakyeon thinks, he has to calm a jealous demon once they are home otherwise he fears for Hongbin. “This is Jaehwan,” he points at the giggling man, “and this is Wonshik.”   
  
Wonshik gives a nod and smile. “Nice to meet you too,” he says before shoving Jaehwan up the bench and close to Taekwoon, to make more room for the other two.    
  
“We should have taken the bigger table, I told you so,” Jaehwan whines when he is a little bit roughly shoved against Taekwoon, finding himself sandwiched between him and Wonshik.    
  
“Awww,” Taekwoon smiled at him and Jaehwan is about to say something because that sneaky grin on his hyungs face only means trouble but Taekwoon is faster, “shouldn’t your poly ass be happy.”   
  
“Hyung!” Jaehwan wants to hiss but he only ends in a really miserable whine, causing the whole table to laugh, even Hongbin who tried his best to keep it a polite chuckle only.

“Excuse me,” Hakyeon snorts as he cuts in, deciding to help poor Jaehwan and also to pay Taekwoons jealousy back a little. “I don’t remember me willing to share you.” He stares at his lover in amusement but Taekwoon’s eyes are shifting a bit and Hakyeon knows he gots the warning to keep himself together.    
  
Taekwoon howls, much to the amusement of their friends.    
  
“However we may need to talk about the prize,” Hakyeon goes on, giving Jaehwan a sneaky grin and Taekwoon ends up giving both a slap on the neck.    
  
“Hey why did you hit me and why did you hit me so hard,” Jaehwan complains, shifting closer to Wonshik. “Protect me from the olds man's wrath please, I’m an innocent soul.”   
  
Wonshik blushes in seconds, trying his hardest to form a sentence while Jaehwan shrieks as Taekwoon is about reach for his neck and Hakyeon quickly catches his hands to avoid a murder.    
  
  
Sanghyuk leans towards Hongbin, “Don’t worry, they actually all like each other. This is normal.”   
  
Hongbin chuckles, covering his mouth “You really didn’t lie about anything you told me.”   
  
“Nope,” Sanghyuk grins, turning back to watch the chaos unfold.

  
  


Something is strange about Hongbin, Hakyeon thinks as he watches them all bonding once the chaos dissolves. Strange enough that even Taekwoon reaches out and Hakyeon has no idea if he should be scared about this or not. 

  
  


However he has to make sure that his secret can be kept. 

But it truly is not easy to keep his angel identity from his lover.

  
  


Taekwoon has the feeling things could get a bit troublesome soon.    
Something about Hongbin is intriguing him and Hakyeon.    
  
To which one should he talk first?    
He fears if he talks to Hongbin first he may crush whatever being the younger is. 

His nature wants to own the other so badly, wants to see him kneel and obey him, that he really isn’t sure if Hongbin is just a simple demon.    
  
There must be something holy in the other, that can be the only reason why his dark part wants to see the other crushed so badly. 

This is gonna be troublesome.

Then there is Hakyeon, he truly loves the angel. Hakyeon would be devastated knowing Taekwoon did not trust him to show him what he really is, especially when Taekwoon knows that Hakyeon is an angel. He never saw a proof but the energy he can feel when Hakyeon slips his act is just so typically angelic. 

He groans on the inside.    
  
  
Hongbin likes Sanghyuk a lot. He rarely has friends and Sanghyuk means much to him. He was nervous, very nervous to meet the others. To his relief everything went well and they all seem very open minded, accepting him quickly.    
  
Yet he can’t get rid of his anxiety completely and if he nails it down it comes to Hakyeon and Taekwoon. Can they feel he is not human? Can they feel his strange energy? He never met some other creature like him, staying away from demons and angels. He rarely sees them in the human realm anyway and so far he had only met one demon during his whole time in Korea. 

However something in him tells him to be careful with the two oldest.


	6. (Voodoo) Doll (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (Not sure if it isn't G actually but i rather go with T)  
> Pairing: Cha Hakyeon/ Han Sanghyuk
> 
> Prompt:  
> Doll + "There must be something we can do" (about it)

Sanghyuk is really really unsure if what he does is right but his headache just got so much worse over the last few days and his friend had told him about that man in that little shop, doing things that makes you wonder.    
  
To sum it up, Hongbin had told him to visit a witch.    
  
As if witches really exist like, these magic ones. There is no magic in this world, witches work with herbes and that stuff. But here he is staying in front of that small shop which looks more like an antique store, totally out of time between all those modern houses.    
  


Just when he opens the door, still in doubt, he stops midway, hoping he noticed the man behind the door quick enough that his reflexes could kick in and not crush the door against the man. 

“I’m really sorry,” he is quick to apologize, “I really did not see you there, Sir.”   
  


Hakyeon avoided the door due to his good reflexes and stepped back quickly. “Don’t worry, nothing happened but may i ask why you are here? I’m about to close.”   
  
“Oh,” Sanghyuk tried to not sound disappointed “I hoped to find help against my headache. Wait that’s not what you wanted to hear right? Again, I’m sorry. A friend told me about this little shop and I didn’t google the hours you are open. I will come back during your normal open times. Please have a nice day, Sir.” 

He was about to step back and to close the door when he felt himself getting pulled back gentle but with a certain force. Before he could say anything else the man turned him around and he felt a hand against his forehead.    
  
“What-”   
  
“Shush!”   
  
The stranger is weird for sure but Sanghyuk doesn’t feel threatened so he keeps still and silent until the stranger mumbles something and moves the hand away.    
  
“Follow me,” he says and turns around, moving so that Sanghyuk has no other choice than to follow if he wants answers. If it is wise to follow is another story, Sanghyuk decides not to think about it. Hongbin wouldn’t recommend him the store, if the owner is a murderer or so. 

They walk along the shelves, Sangyhuk watching the man scanning the items, flasks with liquid in it― Sanghyuk wonders if this is what would be called a potion?― when the man suddenly stops in front of him only to turn around and to frown.    
  
“W-What?” Sanghyuk stammers, leaning back a little when the stranger moves towards him again. He realises that the man looks absolutely beautiful, nice darker tanned skin then most of the people, intense dark brown eyes, beautiful face, lovely figure, very nice ass…   
  
Sanghyuk groans on the inside when he finds his thoughts absolutely turning in the wrong direction and he hopes for his own sake he can maintain his poker face otherwise he wishes to vanish into the ground. 

“Come here and let me see again,” the man pulls him forward into a straight position and puts his hand on Sanghyuks forehead again. Sanghyuk notices that he is slightly taller than the man and oh, so very nice lips…

Sanghyuk almost let the curse slip that shot through his brain. 

The man hums, taking the hand off, “There must be something we can do about it.”   
  
“About what?” Sanghyuk asks carefully, not sure if it was a good idea to ask questions in general.    
  
“About…'' suddenly the man's face lights up, “Voodoo! Yes that’s perfect we use a Voodoo doll.”   
  
“A WHAT!” Sanghyuk yells but follows the man who has darted off to another shelf, finding him to get a little doll made of strings and stray out of a drawer. He stares at the man, eyes wide, thoughts running wild and he must look horrified because the stranger looks at him with concern.    
  
Then the man sighs, walks past and pats him on the shoulder. “Follow me, I teach you a lesson about real magic and the fact that you never should believe everything stupidly but research and build up your own opinion.”    
  
The man stops after a few steps, looking back over his shoulder, giving Sanghyuk the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. “Or do you wanna leave, living on with that headache and probably never get rid of it anymore because a normal doctor won’t be able to cure that?”   
  
“N-No,” Sanghyuk stammers, stumbling after the man and following him into another room that looks way more witchier than the store, in Sanghyuk opinion but he does not dare to say this out loud. He takes a seat in the chair the stranger points out for him.    
  
Watching the man taking his seat behind a smaller table with some items Sanghyuk would describe as witch stuff. The small doll placed in front of him on the desk. “So boy, tell me what do you know about Voodoo?” he asks and there is a curious tone in his voice that somehow assures Sanghyuk he won’t make fun of him.    
  
“Uhm, it’s… bad?” it’s been awhile since he felt shy, he thinks, but under the intense stare of those dark orbits he feels so very small. “It’s used for manipulating people? Making them do things and controlling them,” he pauses frowning as he thinks. “Bloody animal sacrifices, cursing people. It's dark and sinister.”   
  
A snort is the answer he gets as the man shakes his head. “Wrong, wrong and totally wrong,” the man points at the doll. “Before I go deeper into this, let me tell you a basic rule about magic. There is no good or bad, no black, no white. There is only magic and the way you use it. The person wielding magic is the catalyst for the outcome, understood?”   
  
Sanghyuk noods and questions when the hell his headache became the basis for something so deep. Sure he doesn’t disbelief in magic but he also doesn’t believe in it and… why?   
  
Why does he suddenly feel slightly uneasy about his headache?   
  
“Good, so listen. Voodoo is old magic, really old magic and to recall it all would fill more than this evening. We concentrate on a small part which is based on the connection between you,” he points at him, “a bridge,” he points at the doll, “and the energy of the universe defined as mediators in Voodoo,” he moves his hands as if to represent Sanghyuk something but for the younger there is only air. “So how you use the energy to unfold on the person you reach through the bridge is up to you. You or in this case me, the wielder, decide if it is good or bad.”   
  


Sanghyuk blinks, trying his best to progress the information. He may not keep up with the magic stuff but he gets the basics. The magic is neutral and the one who uses it makes it the way it is. So he nods after a few seconds, “I understand that.”

“Perfect, now see, the Voodoo doll originally has his roots in healing magic,” he laughs at the baffled face he gets from the boy. “So here goes your little horror story for your friend who sent you here,” he smiles amused at the boy who is all shy now. “You take a piece of the person you want to help, so you personalise the doll. Mostly hair is used for this and you fix it on or in the doll. With this the energy, the mediator spirit, knows for which person it has to reach out.”   
  
Again he waits and Sanghyuk nods. Hair is ok, he can live with a few strands less if his fucking headache vanishes and never comes back. It’s driving him crazy especially at night, almost making him mad when no painkiller kicks in.    
  
“Then we put your wish on a piece of paper, this makes it easier. You have to concentrate on your wish, you must wish deeply for that and you write it down. With a needle we fix the paper on the place of the doll you want to have healed. You have to wait a bit, to let the spirit, the energy do it’s work of course, but nevertheless it heals you.”   
  
Sanghyuk nods again, somewhere lost if it comes to details but he understands the basics and that’s a start isn’t it. Well he is desperate enough to try even something as magic and Voodoo, so he moves forward when the man winks at him, pointing on a paper and a ballpen Sanghyuk hasn’t noticed before.    
  
“Write it down and fold it so no one can read it,” the man says, looking away until Sanghyuk tells him he is done. With a pair of scissors he took out of a small brown leather bag he cut out a few small strands as Sanghyuk bends down because the man made no moves to stand up from the chair.    
  
Satisfied, the man hums, as he uses a needle and a fine string to saw the hair on the puppet's head. Sanghyuk watches in fascination and finds himself admiring talented tanned fingers handling the puppet with so much care.    
  
Once again cursing his gay ass in his thoughts.    
  
“Now we fix your wish in the right place,” the witch used a needle to pin his wish against the puppet's forehead. “Done,” he looks up to Sanghyuk who looks a little bit like a lost puppy now, not knowing what’s gonna happen next.    
  
“We put the puppet away in a safe place so no one can mess with it,” Hakyeon puts the puppet into a box then stands up and places it in an empty space of the big shelf that goes along the whole wall. 

  
  


“Uhm, i don’t wanna sound rude and i clearly don’t doubt your… magic abilities but why all this for a headache?” Sanghyuk rubbed his temples, staring questioning at the man who he still is debating if he should call him a witch. 

  
  


“Oh well that’s because-”   
  
  
“Why the hell do you still serve a customer at this hour?”    
When Sanyhuk turns around to face the person that sneaked up behind his back, he freezes. 

Then he screams. 

In the doorframe sits a big white lion staring at him out of ice blue eyes.    
  
“Ta- LEO!” Hakyeon yells, hands in the air and then in his hair as he groans. “


	7. Heart (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Jaehwan
> 
> Prompt:  
> Heart + "I can't do this"

Jaehwan has no heart. 

  
  


No, actually that is not a correct description for the state he is in. He still has one anatomically speaking but it doesn't beat anymore. It doesn't run his body with blood anymore, it isn't the reason he is still alive. 

  
  


Jaehwan died alone, apart from friends and family on a ship in 1937. 

Well that's also not correct bc he was not alone when he died. There was a man with him. 

Slender, intense eyes, cat like somehow. Dark brown and there was something about them that drew Jaehwan towards the man. The hair was long, dark, almost black. 

  
  


Today it's blonde and short. 

  
  


The man told him his name, when he pulled him into the cabine and Jaehwan whispered his name between intense kisses and delightful touches. Taekwoon was gentle with him, and combined with his soft voice he had lured Jaehwan into safety the younger didn't know it was all an act. 

Jaehwan realised too late what happened, the fangs already deep into his neck while he sat naked on the man, riding Taekwoons dick. He screamed against a hand pressed against his mouth and all that came out were muffled sounds, too quiet to alarm anyone outside the cabin. 

He doesn’t remember much of what happened after, the memories messy, filled with lots of blood, others are missing. Lost in time and space like himself. 

The few things he remembered is that first there was pain, strong pain striking through his body.The pain stopped him from even trying to fight back. He cried tears of fear even when all of sudden a feeling kicked in that made him feel craving for lust and love like never before. Turning euphoric while sitting in a monsters lap, having the best sex of his life while being at the edge of death.    
  
Jaehwan remembers that he knew he would die. 

Alone. 

  
  


The mattress was warm but he felt cold, so cold, his vision was blurry, soon it would be black forever and he just cried. 

He only knows Taekwoon had his hands on him because the older man moved him around, he tasted something metallic in his mouth. A nasty taste but the monster forced him to use the last sparks of his life to swallow the liquid. Then again there was pain from being bitten. He was dying but something entered his blood veins.

Jaehwan remembered his vision going dark and he still cried. 

  
  
  
  


He should have been dead but he woke up the other night in the arms of the monster that had killed him. 

Why was he alive?   
Why does he feel hunger?

  
All he could think of was blood and the thoughts of blood was what has clouded his mind for days. 

After around a week he found himself finally able to think clear enough to start realising the situation.

  
  


Whatever happened, Taekwoon had made him into the same monster as he is now. He was chained against some metal and when he finally looked around he found himself in a strange room and not his or Taekwoon’s cabine.    
Were they still on the ship? It was loud, almost painfully loud?    
  
  


Way later he found out that Taekwoon had brought him into one of the spare rooms down by the ship's maschine. Rooms no one enters if not necessary.

  
  


He fed off people, Taekwoon had glamored and kidnapped out of bed in the deepest of the nights, manipulating them into having nothing but nightmares or even memory losses. 

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this,” he had whispered so often only to end up with his fangs deep into human flesh, praised by his maker that he does so good. The fact that Taekwoon forced him to keep going on got ignored.

  
  


Somehow he was able to move on, somehow he survived with a dead heart and a dead body. Stealing the life of other living beings, he creates his own magic to create a new life force for him.    
  
Vampire, Taekwoon had told him, not a monster, a vampire. That’s what he is, that’s what he made Jaehwan. 

  
  
  


“I can’t feel my heartbeat,” Jaehwan had mumbled in horror after two weeks as they finally left the ship. “I can’t feel anything, no heartbeat, no pain, no warmth. I feel cold,” and he broke down again in the small hotel room Taekwoon had booked for both of them. “I don’t want this, I don't want to be a monster, I can't do this,” he cried, hugging himself on the dirty wooden floor.    
  
He yelled when he was jerked up by his coat and pressed harsh against the wall.    
  
“I never wanted a child,” a cold voice cut through his sobs. “I never wanted the responsibility coming with it, I hated the thought, I still do. So stop being so fucking pathetic or i may really regret keeping you alive.”   
  
Jaehwan wasn’t sure what hurt him more. Every spoken word coming from his maker and with that the connection between them only becoming colder or the claws of Taekwoons hand, piercing into his flesh.    
  
“Then why didn’t you do it, why am i still alive?” Jaehwan asks, tired and scared.    
  
“I ask that myself every day,” Taekwoon had answered and when Jaehwan blinked again he was alone in the room.    
  


  
His maker came back hours later with blood on his lips and a man in his arms. “He is a prostitute, no one will miss him if you fuck up. Feed.”    
  
Jaehwan did, but he held back. He wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t a killer, he wasn’t a monster. He won’t give in to those instincts telling him to take it all, to steal this life and make it his.    
  
Falling asleep after feeding he had no idea what Taekwoon did with the body and he did not dare to ask. Instead he let Taekwoon bite him, use him, fuck him and he felt nothing more than being a better sextoy for the other vampire.    
  
  


  
Taekwoon never was as gentle to him as the day he killed him.

Despite the fact his heart was dead, it has hurt since day one of his new life. 

Taekwoon once had a child.

He had turned a lover a long long time ago and they were happy together, loved each other so much that their dead hearts started to beat in a new rhythm the night never had heared before. 

It was the most wonderful kind of magic that existed. 

All it took was one night to turn it into the opposite. 

One night his lover fell into a trap by hunters and Taekwoon was too late, all he found was the pendant he once gifted his beloved.    
  
Taekwoons heart died for the second time and it was the most painful experience he ever felt.    
  
Not a single hunter survived his wrath.    
  
But his faith in humans was destroyed forever and his hate grew with every new day and night passing by.    
  
Taekwoon wasn’t a monster by nature, he was a monster shaped by humans and on that fateful night he swore that he will live up to their wishes.    
  
  


The day he met Jaehwan on that ship he thought that if a God existed it must be the cruelest creature existing. Sending him a human that looks just like his beloved dead lover.    
  
Jaehwan was not his lover, his lover was dead. Jaehwan was human and humans do not deserve to live. 

  
  


Still he couldn’t do it and he hated himself for it. 


	8. Monster (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ ?
> 
> Prompt:  
> Monster + "I have to"
> 
> Short explanation:  
> This is the snippet of a bigger wip i have ongoing... and i kinda abadoned it a bit T.T  
> However, i once started this as a collab with Ely but we both kinda stopped writing on it.  
> So i decided i will make this a big one shot once i feel writing further on it. 
> 
> Maybe i do in the next days, so it's finally done.

Everyone in that town knew the name Jung Taekwoon and it had the same effect on everyone.

_A monster._

Just the name being mentioned had everyone in the town trembling in fear, checking their surroundings before telling whoever had mentioned such a haunted name to shut up, it was inevitable to have to face the person which went by that name, no one needed such a monster to be mentioned in their daily life.

_A monster._

Taekwoon knew about such reactions, just the news of Taekwoon going to town to get some food made the parents hide their kids, made the business close down and the door to be locked, but Taekwoon hardly preyed on really innocent victims. No, he always looked for those who were hiding their ugly selves behind a friendly face and money and power were not always their allies. Even some humans still kill for fun, however he never killed only for entertainment. It was much more fun to let them know how easy he could kill, if he wanted and sometimes he teaches lessons to those who thought he doesn’t kill because he is too weak. 

_A monster._

Taekwoon was a simple person, he lived a bit far from the town, on top of a lonely hill which hovered above said place, where humans resided. His mansion was notorious and you could actually see the top of the roofs from the town, and he liked it like that, because it reminds the residents that Taekwoon was always there.

_A monster._

It played sick games with their minds, because even if Taekwoon despised those mindless creatures and even if he avoided them most of the time, they always knew they weren’t fully safe.

At the end, Taekwoon still needed human blood to survive.

_A monster._

  
  
  


His steps were light as he finally reached the town, it was almost as if it was some kind of ghost town, shops had just been recently closed and Taekwoon could hear the doors of others shops being closed and locked at noticing his presence.

People had been fast enough to get out of the street before he had reached the town’s entrance, but he wasn’t leaving that place until he had been fed and they knew it. He continued to walk slowly. Sooner or later they will throw someone at him, a sacrifice so he could get what he wanted and they could move on with their lives.  
  
 _Now who is the monster?_

It was daytime, around 5:20PM, if he was any kind of normal vampire he would’ve had to wait until night time or at least until dawn settled, to go and feed. Thanks to the royal blood in his veins, he didn’t need to fear the sunlight. No like others at least.

_A monster._

He continued to walk slowly before finally stopping, turning slowly before making eye contact with a young guy who was still on the streets. The guy had tried to be quiet and get to his house before Taekwoon noticed him, but with such silence lingering over the place at the moment even a normal human could hear his footsteps.

_A monster._

“Let’s make this easy,” Taekwoon simply said. He could see the man gulping down but he didn’t do anything to try and escape from the mess he had gotten himself in, it wasn’t smart to run away.  
  
 _They shaped him._

Taekwoon made his way towards the guy. Slow steps, feeding the fear he sees growing in those eyes. He knew there were probably people watching through their open windows and he could hear the guy’s heartbeat going a mile per second. He pushed the man harshly against the nearest wall, for instinct he felt the man tensing up but he didn’t make any kind of signal to let the guy know he had noticed. Being gentle was not his intention. 

_A monster._

He pulled the neck of the other’s shirt down, letting the man watch his fangs growing longer, sharper, before sinking them into the guy’s neck and sucking. 

  
  


There is no glamouring, no other magic to make the human pliant or clouding his mind. Taekwoon rarely glamours because the glamour makes humans dull and numb, only helping to take the pain away while reducing them to emotionless puppets for the time being under the spell. 

_A monster._

Using only his bare voice to control his prey. Soft and light it is, as if God first wanted to create an angel before things went wrong and he forgot to fit the voice to the creature of hell Taekwoon now is. Siren it is, they say yet there is no magic in it. He can use magic but he rarely does. In that town his mere existence is enough to control them. 

_Giving them what they want him to be._

Ignoring the sharp gasp and the screams of pain until the venom kicked in he sucks not so gentle on the young guy’s neck. The venom kicks in later this time.  
  
Taekwoon has his reasons. 

Aware of being watched from invisible eyes behind closed curtains and aware the noises are very well heard through open windows, Taekwoon doesn’t make his feeding a show but he also doesn’t romanticise it. Taking his victims to places people can watch in horror, coming at daytime when possible to give them a taste of true nightmares.

_He is their punishment._

They should see, they should be aware, they should fear. He comes and he goes, whenever he pleases, not bound to a daytime or nighttime and he takes what he needs.   
  
No one dares to refuse him.

_A monster shaped by them without them realising it._

When he is done, feeding and licking over the wound to help the healing progress speeding and the wound closing properly, he gives the young man a little bit time to recover from the attack. Listening to how the heartbeat goes back from survival mode to a basic rhythm of fear and the human’s brain will be working again for the following conversation. 

Pinning the body against the smudged once white wall of a house with a stare only. Capturing light brown eyes with his own full of magic and judgment. 

_Monster_

The human doesn’t fight against him at all. No one would be so stupid to do that.   
  
It is very very rare that the vampire feeds off the innocent, so you know if he hunts you, you did something you shouldn’t have. Depending on your crime is the level of pain while Taekwoon feeds and sometimes when the crime was worse, he leaves a warning on the body.

It's a funny coincidence that not many in this place are still pure enough to be spared by him and isn’t it even funnier that only less try to stop after being bitten? Not to mention that there are always new ones getting their names added to the list. 

_So how can he be a monster?_

Well the town grows and so do the rotten roots. 

He knows all their crimes, having his eyes and ears everywhere even when he lives away from the village.

“Maybe I will be more gentle next time when you behave from now on and stop trying to force others into things they don’t want. Threatening people like slaves,” Taekwoon let one finger glide along the neck, from the ear down towards the wound that is still slightly bleeding. “Maybe I'll let the venom kick in sooner if you are a good boy from now on because I’m sure your mother teached you right, didn’t she?” he whispers, pressing the finger on the wound and making the young man twitch in burning pain that jolts through the body. 

The young man nods frantically.  
  


_He fears the monster._

Humans are so easy, Taekwoon thinks, so easy to manipulate and to handle. 

Almost like dogs.

“Talk!” is the only command that is given, the contrast in his voice now sharp and harsh, not soft and light like before and the young man spills pleas and promises while some silent tears roll over pale cheeks. 

Promises he will behave.   
  


Taekwoon knows he will not.

_Who is the real monster?_

  
  


He roams through some other streets just to show his presence before he calls it a day and returns to his mansion.  
  
The aura of a predator still lingering in the streets when the twilight of a winter day notifies humanity that the night is around the corner, and the curtain of another stage opens for a few hours, presenting a show hosted by other creatures and nightmares. 

_But there is only one monster._

  
  
  
  


The walk towards his own mansion was one that scared most humans, the hill was silent and alone. A single path surrounded by dark and tall trees which seemed to selfishly engulf all sunlight for themselves. It didn't matter the time of the day or night, it always seemed as if it was 3AM in that forest.

The threat of wolves and even bears hanging around was also something most people had to keep in mind while going towards Taekwoon's mansion.

Just someone with a death wish would make their way towards such a place.  
  
 _Who would search for a monster?_

But for Taekwoon it wasn't anything to be afraid of, it was actually somehow calming, the loneliness of being simply accompanied by fresh air and the scent of rain was something he had managed to associate with his house.

Light finally made its way into the dark forest as he reached his own home, surrounded by a clearer and more open space which was well taken care of. 

  
  


The forest does not reach the mansion but still there are trees in the garden and near the house. Some birds hiding in them, give everything for their last songs this day, soon making place for their kind who prefered to use silence as a weapon and therefore do not sing. Taekwoon may hate humans but animals are very welcome. He quite enjoyed hearing those beautiful melodies nature composed for those small musicians.   
  


He continued walking with a slow pace, almost lethargically, as if nothing in the world was there to threaten him, and maybe nothing physically was there to hurt him but the sun still could cause it's harms if he was to stay out too much. Luckily on winter days like today, when the sun is weaker and clouds are blocking the sunbeams, he could hold out even longer than usual. 

The last sunbeams touch the walls of his home, inking them in a warm orange-grey colour, the roof giving away shades of green between the grey roof tiles. Clean windows reflecting the light, and the white window frames shine extra bright under the last touch of the sun. 

He finally reached the doors to his place, they were as big as everything else, the windows were the height of a whole floor and what somehow seemed like a small house back in the Romanticism era, was a huge mansion nowadays.

  
  
  


Taekwoon pushes the heavy doors open and escapes the sun for today when he enters his house. A peaceful aura filled the mansion and the area around it and he always welcomed the wonderful silence that comes with it.  
  
A few steps into his home and then out of the shadows he got attacked.   
  
Having suddenly a heavy weight on his body when someone tried to tackle him down. Of course the attacker did not succeed and Taekwoon just sighs when two arms sneak around his waist and a smooth honey voice reaches his ear from behind.   
  
“Taekwoonie, you are back.”   
  
The day he decided to give those three Asuras a roof and a place to live!

No “Welcome home master” ―he was a royal blood after all― no formal addressing and Taekwoon gave up on teaching that into the oldest demons head after months. At least the two younger demons try to keep a formal addressing in mind. But that doesn’t change the fact they aren’t a handful, yet he could never be mad at them, they do their jobs after all and that was the deal. 

“It is nice to have you back. I missed you,” the arms squeeze a bit and a head nudges between his shoulder plates but it doesn’t bother Taekwoon at all or not anymore. 

  
He, sometimes, is not sure if he should regret taking them in (of course he does not but he doesn’t admit it). This one is borderline behaving like a mother hen… and the other one is pretty loud and playful most times… and the last one is just a lovely smitten dork that easily gets lost in his creative mind. 

  
“Hakyeon I was only gone for a few hours, not very long. Now let go of me!”

“No.”

“Please!”  
  
“No, first I have to shower you in love. After all it seems I’m the only one!” the demon laments louder than necessary, clearly not satisfied he is the only one greeting the vampire. 


	9. Mask (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Cha Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon/ Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt:  
> Mask + “You took my wings but left my claws”
> 
> A sequel to Chapter 5

"Hongbin, I-” but Hakyeon was out of words actually. Their meeting wasn’t planned like this, the younger wasn’t supposed to see, to know.    
  
But as the demon attacked them, Hakyeon had no other change than to use his magic and to unleash his power. Standing in the middle of a crossroads, time onhold because the world is not ready for the exposure of the supernatural. Hakyeon created a new realm, a mirror dimension only Hongbin, the demon and him were transported to.    
  
He couldn’t risk leaving Hongbin behind after all he had seen. 

Now the demon is dead and Hakyeon has to explain four wing shaped lights coming from his body. 

“You- You-” Hongbins voice mirrored his shock and disbelief in the picture that happened to form in front of his eyes. “You are one of them.”   
  
Hakyeon was confused by that response, he was waiting for a scream, maybe even Hongbin being afraid, looking at all the eyes that frame the feather like forms shaping his wings. 

“You are one of them! One of those monsters that made my kind extinct,” Hongbin stated in an alarming low and calm voice. “You are a real angel, a cruel creature thinking they are above any other existence except your own creator,” and then he laughed and it sounded hollow and eerie. 

Hakyeon could only stare at the madness unfolding, not knowing what to do.    
  
He likes Hongbin. 

Very much.   
  
He thought Hongbin was human.

“Hiding behind his second creation, his one winged Sons. The one guarding humankind since they were born. Hiding behind the identity of messengers, of a holy being praising and preaching to God and for God. Wearing a mask made of kindness and love you trick creatures to gain their trust.”

Hongbins voice got louder and higher, while talking as he stood up. He looks beaten up but the demon never touched him, destroyed by the angel before he could even go near the beloved human.    
  
“Flattering like moths around a light you follow his rules blindly,” another laugh and Hakyeons neck hair is rising.

In silence he stays there not able to keep up with the progress of horror.

“But you kind isn’t kind, your kind isn’t loving, your kind are monsters. Concentrated power shaped into a humanoid form, wings given you cover yourself with a human mask. Sent to terminate those who don’t fit in it’s plans, exterminate those it has no control over. Following a self labeled father like a naive toddler with the difference you know exactly what you do.”   
  


Hongbin grew taller, Hakyeon noticed, his mind running on what he has missed. When did this go all wrong?   
He was about to ask the other man out for a date when the demon unleashed itself on them. It was a strong one, Hakyeon was not willing to lose Hongbin. Not after Taekwoon gave his ok to try a polyamorous relationship. 

Long massive horns were attached to Hongbin’s head now, sharp claws replaced fingernails. White and grey scales shielding his arms and legs were the fabric of his clothes was torn. Hongbin had grown into something beastly but still looking so human like. 

A tail swings aggressively in the air.    
  
“When my kind was born our wings were taken, but you left us with claws,” the creature, Hongbin, cried at him. Eyes pitch black, as the tears which escape them. 

What was most abstract for Hakyeon was the bizarre bunch of thorns and spikes growing on the creature's back. How they are grown, how they are shaped almost like…   
  
“Wings,” Hakyeon whispers, not blinking once as he stares at them and a realisation dawns in him. 

“I should use my claws and rip your wings to shreds!” 

Nephilim! The thought shot through the angels brain, finally moving, using a teleportation portal to escape the launched attack. The Nephilim was fast, using the moment of surprise and he landed a hit. Tearing a few of those fake feathers out of Hakyeons wings.    
  
The moment Hakyeon uses the portal his mask slips completely and he reveals his true self to the Nephilim. There are many eyes on the wings, on the chest up to the neck a row on each side. There are strings of light connecting from the head to the halo giving the look of a fake crown. There is a third eye on his forehead, forming a triangle with the other two. 

Hakyeons eyes are glowing with the light of a fierce fire, in all shades of a passionate flame. 

His colour is red; he once was told by a power when he was created. 

The attack did not hurt him but it finally was his wake up call.

“Hongbin, please I beg you to listen. I did not know about you, I don’t wish to fight you! Please!”

The laugh that echoes through the night is a hollow sound yet there is so much sadness in it. Hakyeon can tell. 

“Hongbin please, I believe we can talk about this, I have no intentions to fight you, to end your existence.”

Hakyeon was about to bare his heart to Hongbin. Show all his feelings, play all his cards to calm the other. 

Hongbin was still Hongbin. 

Hakyeon doesn’t even know much about Nephilims only that once his kind was told to erase their existence. He never met one, thinking they were all terminated.    
  
But for what crime should he terminate lovely, kind, loyal, beautiful Hongbin?

There must be a solution if only the younger would listen.

“Our history was never peaceful. Your kind made mine extinct without any reason. One day you just came down taking our lives. We trusted you once, trusted your God once,” oh so much sadness in this bitter voice, Hakyeon thinks.    
  
“We trusted you!” Hongbin shouts, crying as he tries to calm down, his body shivering from anger. 

Hakyeon could see another attack coming watching the muscles moving and the body tensing. Ready to unleash the Nephilim's power.    
  
But the attack never came.    
  


  
  


A shadow, massive and bigger as the Nephilim himself manifested it’s form behind the creature. From the back swirls of shadow transformed into kind of wings, six in number. Pitch black they devour every light bringing utterly darkness. Fingers like claws grabbing the screaming creature until it was covered under those wings, the voice going silent. 

Terrified Hakyeon steps back, as the shadow moves it’s wings to give away the view on a conscious Nephilim. Conscious because Hakyeon believes Hongbin is not dead, he would have felt that. It is the aura of a creature, even an angel as Hakyeon fears. Something powerful, but Hakyeon only knows one God. 

  
  


Ready for another attack, Hakyeon is surprised to see the shadow shrink and shape into a more human looking form until it reveals a figure it hides behind. 

Hakyeon’s eyes widen in shock as he recognises no on else than-

“I’m sorry you have to find it out like this, I wish we could have a talk before events escalating.”

“Taekwoon?”

“I think we have to talk, love,” the person holding sleeping Hongbin in his arms speaks. 

Hakyeon however transforms back but is frozen in spot, body together with a grimace not hiding the terror he feels inside about the shocking news. 

Carefully Taekwoon lays Hongbin to the ground. The Nephilim will not awake until he speaks the right spell. Slowly he tries to approach Hakyeon only to find the angel stepping back in fear.    
  
“Hakyeon please it truly is me, don’t fear me please.”   
  
“What- Who are you.”   
  
“Not a demon.”   
  
“Stop playing your stupid jokes at me creature of evil,” the angel spits out, ignoring that the being in front of him is powerful enough to erase him.

“Please don’t be afraid of me,” it was a beg coming from a hurting heart. “Please hear me out, let me explain and after that, you are free to hate me. Please give me a change.”   
  
Hakyeon was staring at his lover's face, not sure how much of his lover really was underneath that skin. 

“Let me prove you it’s me, Hakyeon, love!” and Hakyeon felt pity for the desperate creature that wears his lover's skin. If he will die then at least with the right face in front of him.    
  
“Prove it,” he whispers but closing his eyes afraid to give away how scared he truly is when Taekwoon reaches out to touch him.    
  
Something old flows through him when the two powers touch, something powerful, something he knows, can never be faked.    
  
Like fire it runs through his veins and there is the bond he always had with Taekwoon, stable, massive, trustworthy.    
  
“Taekwoon,” he whispers, shaking of happiness he hasn’t lost his lover to some evil force because he can feel nothing evil in Taekwoon. Tears in their eyes when their lips find each other for a gentle kiss. 


	10. Blood (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Han Sanghyuk; Lee Jaehwan/ Han Sanghyuk; Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Jaehwan
> 
> Prompt:  
> Blood + "It's always here, always"

Sanghyuk was a promising young hunter. Good, really good in what he was doing, strong and able to deliver a good fight.

Until he and his best friend fell for a vampire trap.

  
  
  


_ “Wait, wait, please don’t,” he screamed at the vampire who had Hongbin in a tight grip. The monster nuzzling along the human neck. Whispering something too quiet for Sanghyuk to hear but the terrified expression in Hongbins face tells enough.  _

_ Hongbin wasn’t a hunter, well not like Sanghyuk who fights offensive on the field. Hongbin was hunting for information, mostly using a pc in the IT room of their HQ. He was able to fight with smaller weapons like daggers but not for this, not for the battlefield. Hongbin was prepared for defending himself if a worst case should happen. _

_ Hongbin got unarmed in such a fast and swift move, it was then Sanghyuk realised they picked the wrong one to hunt down. There were two against one but this fucking blood bat played with them as if they are just two annoying flies.  _

_ Now he has to watch in horror how Hongbin struggled against the iron grip of some creature that must be hundreds of years old. Something was different, something was off.  _

_ “Wait for what hunter, your permission to get what I want?” the vampire chuckles, even having the audacity to be amused.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No,” Sanghyuk whispered “but maybe we can make a deal.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The grin on the vampire's face grew and somehow Sanghyuk had a very very bad feeling.  _ _   
  
_

  
In exchange for his friend's life he offered his own. Ignoring Hongbin yelling at him, calling him insane, begging him not to be stupid, crying for him to run and leaving him because he knew what it would mean for the hunters if they will find out that a vampire managed to get one of their strongest. 

Eventually the vampire got tired of the humans' screams because he ended up glamouring Hongbin, ordering him to sleep. Sanghyuk stripped himself free from all weapons and just when he thought he would breathe his last breath he got surprised when he found himself glamoured and falling asleep too. 

  
  


Finding himself in a dark place, illuminated by candlelight only and chains of thick iron holding him onto the wall. It wasn’t about a single bite he realised, it wasn’t about simply satisfying the hunger for blood. From the top of the pyramid in the hunter hierarchy, to the bottom of the vampire food chain all in one night. His teacher always scolded him. He is too soft and he shouldn’t make friends, shouldn’t let feelings rule over his brain. But he is just human, isn’t he? 

Humans do mistakes and he knew in his case a mistake could always end his life but he accepted the risk. 

It felt like hours since he woke up when he heared the unnerving sound of a cell door moving. He was afraid but not because of death itself, no, because of the unknown and to be at the creature's mercy. Sangyhuk doesn’t fear death but the way leading to it, yet, he is brave enough to face the vampire.    
  
As soon as his eyes catch the child of the night it takes his breath away, looking eternal and absolutely beautiful like no vampire and human he had crossed ways before. Almost glowing of life and that idea scares Sanghyuk even more.    
  
It looked like nothing of those monsters he always met in the darkest streets.    
  
“You look like you see a vampire for the first time hunter,” the vampire stops in front of him “even making eye contact, hmm, you are a brave one aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.    
  
“I- I’m confused,” Sanghyuk somehow managed to talk but flinches when the vampire leaned in to sniff along his neck. His body acting out of a reflex, wanting to step back to get away but he only is pressing himself stronger against the wall. He hears a chuckle and then something wet and slightly rough scratches along his pulse. 

He gasps. 

  
Sanghyuk once got licked by a cat and it feels exactly the same.    
  
“Such a lovely smell, I bet you taste absolutely delicious,” whispers a soft voice and sheer horror crawls through Sanghyuks skin listening to it. “I can hear your heart beating miles per second, I can hear your blood getting pumped quicker and quicker and quicker… through your veins. It awakens my hunger so strongly it’s almost as if I feel what bloodlust means, again.”

Sanghyuk was big, bigger than many other men and even a few centimeters higher than the vampire. He is strong, really strong. Winning many fights out of pure strength. However evolution made sure that even for the strongest there will be someone stronger to make them submit. Sanghyuk had found his master and he had lost the fight. 

It sucks but he submits. 

To his surprise the vampire backs off instead of sinking his fangs into the flesh. 

“Why?” he asks, even more confused by the vampire's strange attics.    
  
“The hunger is always here, pet, always. It’s nothing my kind will ever get rid of. It’s our sin. The greed for blood, for life,” there was a chair in the cell Sanghyuk only notices now as the vampire takes a seat. “We can learn to ignore it, learn to only feel it weakly but it never is gone completely. We can never be free from the endless greed of hunger, for blood. The older the easier and the older the better we can control it.” 

“Are you implying you are that old and strong?” Sanghyuk carefully asks, not sure why he is so stupid to dare getting bitten after all. 

The vampire laughs then goes on, “Before your little hunter friends took over this area we lived in peace with the people here, we had feeders. Humans let us take some blood voluntarily and we offered them protection .”   
  
Sanghyuk blinked at the creature in disbelief. “We helped clean that area from your bloodsucking monsters so the people could be finally free!” he exclaimed. Upset the vampire dared to speak so low about his friends and the hunters but his moment of bravery was gone as quick as it came and fear claimed it’s place back when the vampire growled at him. 

Long and solid fangs catched his eyes' attention and the thought of having those tearing through his flesh made him shiver violently. The eyes that were brown one moment know glowing in an unnatural colour. This vampire was so much more different from those he was used to hunting down.    
  
“You have the audacity to speak like this to me when it was your hunters Gild that bullied the feeders to stay away from us and even killed our alleys, just because some of you refused to see we could live in peace,” the vampire moved towards him again.    
  
“We protected this place for hundreds of years from every evil. We kept the nightmares of the night down and made sure no nightmare was able to attack the people. No one was afraid of us except you fake saints,” long pale fingers found their way under Sanghyuks ching, forcing him to move his head, holding eye contact with those glowing eyes. “Now look what you and your hunter friends have done, making us go undercover and letting the nightmares take over the streets again.”

A hollow chuckle echoes through the cell. “Oh please don’t give me that look, did you really think what you were hunting are real vampires?”    
  
“Y-Yes?” Sanghyuk answered as best as he could and it earned him another laugh but this time there was clear amusement into it. 

“Oh you amuse me pet,” the vampire gives him a smile Sanghyuk would describe as terrifying. “You are healthy and strong so you can be on the receiving end without me fearing you won’t make it. Now it’s time to let you bleed.”

Fear what? Sanghyuk can feel his mind getting cloudy and not able to break eye contact. He got glamoured, he realises while his mind slowly slips into a foggy state.    
  
“Jaehwan,” he hears a soft voice calling someone. Another person, he can see the shape of another person next to the vampire.    
  
“Master,” a foreign voice, Sanghyuk can’t remember hearing that voice the last days he was in this cell. 

Then his mind lost the fight to the glamour spell and it went numb, as his body.

  
  
  


“Master,” Jaehwan gently touched Taekwoons arm but never looked away from the young human hanging limp in chains. “You risked hunting down such a high level hunter for me, to get me a better pet for practising? Do you love me so much?”   
  
“Don’t get too ahead of yourself Jaehwan,” Taekwoon pulled the young vampire into his arms with a smile on his lips and the younger melted against the others athletic body. “I had my eyes on him for quite a while… but I maybe also thought of you.”   
  
“How lovely of you, Taekwoon. I try my best not to kill him,” Jaehwan moves around in his maker's arms to look at the human again. It was a very very nice catch Taekwoon had made. Jaehwan knew that Taekwoon knew his taste but that Taekwoon itself found liking the little hunter surprised him a bit. The smell of blood lingering in the air getting stronger and stronger for the quite newborn vampire. 

Taekwoon hums, brushing a kiss on Jaehwans neck. “Try your best and if you are better we can think about keeping him, if he behaves of course.”   
  
Jaehwan gasps, “Do you wanna turn him?”   
  
Another hum, another kiss and Jaehwan squirms a bit in his maker’s arms. Slowly the hunger crawls to the surface, getting stronger and stronger. “I thought about making him a Ghoul first. I’m sure he makes such a lovely blood pet, especially for you”   
  
“Are you flirting with me Taekwoon,” Jaehwan smiles, letting his fingers wander along the two strong arms holding him close. “It’s a lovely idea, i think i like him already. Now love, please let me feed. I don’t think he will wake up soon but I really get hungry,” Taekwoons glamour is one of the strongest Jaehwan has ever seen and he saw a lot so far. He saw Taekwoon even affecting other vampires with it. “I don't wanna risk holding back for longer.”

Taekwoon smiles and releases his child out of his grip, watching Jaehwan sinking his fangs into that lovely muscular neck. Watching the blood running out the two wounds, filling the room with a delicious beautiful smell. His eyes wander with two small bloody red rivulets along the neck towards the collarbone. 

He listens to his child’s delightful moans, listens to the slurps and the whimpers of a hurting human body. 

  
  
For the glimpse of a second Taekwoon thinks about leaving because a flash of greed strikes through his body and the carving for blood becomes suddenly too strong to simply ignore it. 

But of course Jaehwan was there to calm his greed, letting go of Sanghyuk to capture Taekwoons lips in a bloody kiss. Letting the older vampire lick into his mouth, tasting the blood, enjoying the moans he could make his maker slip.    
  
“You are such a brat,” Taekwoon mumbles when he licks along the full lips of his lover, still stained with blood. 

“But you love me that way,” Jaehwan whispers and he leans in when Taekwoon moves, starts licking on his neck.    
  
“Let me taste him from you,” Taekwoon whispers and obediently Jaehwan tilts his head, giving Taekwoon the right angle and space to sink his fangs into his lover's neck. Jaehwan always tasted delicious, as human, as vampire and now filled with the fresh wonderful taste of the hunters blood Taekwoon is lost for words.    
  
Jaehwan however feels hot and lust crushes through him like waves roughing up the quiet ocean. He moans, clawing into Taekwoons shoulders, rubbing his crotch against his makers. “Please,” he whispers, “please.”   
  
Taekwoon pulls him really really close and lets go of the wound, watching it closing in seconds. “Don’t worry love, I'll take care of you,” he murmurs.    
  
There is a swirl of shadows, an old magic humming through the air, and then both vampires are gone leaving the hunter alone.    
  
  
Sanghyuk slowly finds back to his senses. How long was he gone? His neck hurts a bit.    
  
But he is still alive. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Sunset (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Cha Hakyeon/ Lee Hongbin, Lee Hongbin/ Kim Wonshik, Jung Taekwoon/ Kim Wonshik
> 
> Prompt:   
> Sunset + "That's time we don't have"

Hongbin entered his apartment with a hurried swift move.    
  
“What are you doing? Be careful or do you want someone to see you?” Wonshik hissed when he opened the door of his balcony. Immediately looking outside if some humans were on the streets. The sun is about to set, the sky coloured in crimson shades and yellow highlights. A beautiful sunset.

Wonshik always loved sunsets. Dawn is the most beautiful time of a day. When day and night blurry into each other. 

  
“Listen, Shikkie, pack your most beloved things right now, we have to leave. We should have left yesterday. Please don’t ask questions, just hurrie the fuck up.”

Hongbin spoke fast, without pausing for breath―not that he needed to breathe anyway― looking around like he was chased.

  
“Bin wha-”    
  
“Please Shikkie, no discussions that’s time we don’t have. He found out about you. He found out I have someone else next to him.”   
  
Wonshik moved as fast as he could, taking his already packed bag out of his wardrobe. He always has one packed, just to be sure. As an ex hunter he had learned in a painful way he can’t trust no one anymore, hated by both sides. But what sacrifices aren’t someone gonna do for love. Though he has questions, so many questions because who is ‘next to him’   
  
“I’m done.”   
  
“Get on, quick!”   
  
Wonshik shouldered his back to crawl on Hongbins back. He was in his apartment and when he blinked they were outside, running over the rooftops of the town and reaching the forest a few minutes later.    
  
“Babe,” Wonshik speaks louder as his lover runs as fast as he could, deeper and deeper into the forest. “I still have no idea about whom you are talking about? You promised me i was your only-”

Wonshik never got to finish his sentence. Something heavy hit them from the side, colliding with mostly Hongbin who did his best to protect his human lover.    
  


  
  


He found himself laying on the ground, his whole body hurting. Did he hit a tree? He could still move his fingers and toes so his spine must still be intact but he smells blood and something wet soaks through his shirt. The taste of disgusting metal in his mouth. Blood? He is bleeding isn’t he?

But way more important, Hongbin where is Hongbin?

His lovely little vampire that made his heart beat like a drum in a Rock Band. 

  
Wonshik tried his best to collect his thoughts and tried to slowly move his head. Blinking quickly as if hoping the black spots in his vision would vanish faster. He was not able to move his head from the ground like he wished, however it was enough to witness a terrible scene. 

There was another vampire. An eternal angel of death, black hair, tanned skin. Quite the opposite to his pale and blond Hongbin. Eyes glowing like the brightest stars, like liquid silver. Whoever it was, he was angry and he had his beloved in a tight grip.

  
  
  
  
  


Hakyeon was beyond angry. He was furious when he found out about his child’s lover.    
Hongbin was always more than just a child for him, he had turned him because he loved him, wanted him and this was how Hongbin thanked him.    
  
He knew he was jealous and he should be better, should control it. For Hongbins sake but alone the thought that Hongbin has found someone else to love made the stolen blood in his veins running colder than ice. 

Hakyeon was ready to teach a lesson the other would never forget. The older vampire wondered how long his child already had this human behind his back and the voices inside Hakyeons had whispered that Hongbin finally stopped loving him. 

Which was bullshit because Hongbin never lied when he told Hakyeon he loves him and as his maker and master, he would have detected the lie. Hongbin meant it when he said it yet the voices in Hakyeons had told him he should know it better. That it was the perfect lie, that he hated him. 

How does Hongbin dare to have a human lover behind his back.   
  
The grip from Hongbins shaking hands around his arm goes weaker and Hakyeon realises that he should let the younger out of his choking hold. He may not be able to joke the other to death but he would be able to squeeze his head off if he doesn’t let go. In his anger it’s hard to control his strength and he is old and powerful. 

  
  
  
  


When his maker let him go, Hongbin fell on his knees to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He was shaking brutally under the aura of wrath Hakyeon brought upon him, not able to look his master into the eyes, he kneeled in front of him. Chest rising as if he would fear to never breathe again. It seems his old human instincts still can kick in.

Inhaling air, he doesn’t need anymore. Air that lost it’s meaning for him long ago.

It felt like his heart was beating again. The illusion to have it painful hammering against his chest, yet he knows that it is silly because the pain doesn’t come from his heart.   
  
His heart is dead like everything in him is dead. He is a corpse, holding onto life with magic that is dark and twisted. A dead body that got filled with a replacement to life. Stolen from other living beings, reformed to keep him from death. 

“Look at you,” Hakyeon growls, fisting his fingers into Hongbins hair and the younger vampire whimpers. “Look at you how pathetic, how deep you have fallen,” he pauses, “for a stupid human.”    
  
Hongbin sobs, not knowing what to do and how to calm his maker at all. 

“I gave you everything,” another sob, “and you turn on me, with a human,” there wasn’t even anger in Hakyeons voice but blunt disappointment and Hongbin doesn’t know what frightens him more. 

  
  
  
  


He knew that Hongbin feared his outbursts but the amount of fear in his child's eyes when he jerked the younger's head back, surprised him and when he saw his own eyes reflected in the dark brown shadow of his childs he slowly realised that this time he went too far. This event won’t be irreplaceable in his child’s head, this time the fear will stay forever. 

Hakyeon hasn’t realised how much power he has unleashed in his anger and he wonders if the human has survived the attack at all. Concentrating on the sound of life sources in this area he finds a few weak heartbeats coming from animals trying their hardest not to give themselves away to two predators and then there is a stronger one. 

Strong enough to not belong to an animal but it gets weaker. Slowly but steadily it is leaking strength and this is enough confirmation for Hakyeon to progress. He made a horrible mistake searching for both of them at the peak of his anger. Releasing Hongbin from eye contact he scans his child’s body and horror dawns in him when he sees the damage. Hongbin is bleeding a lot from wounds he had slashed into the flesh.   
  
“Please, master,” his child’s voice is weak and quivering. Hakyeon let the hair go he had fisted and Hongbin let hang his head as if in shame. It pains the older vampire to see him like that but that is nothing against the fear that he could have ended up killing Hongbin.    
  
For what?   
  
“Please I beg you, to unleash your whole anger, your whole wrath on me.”   
  
It’s the first time Hakyeon hears Hongbin speaking like this, the first time he defends a human lover instead of begging to forgive him.    
  
Who is this human?   
  
Hakyeon squats down, cupping Hongbins face with one hand, trying not to feel hurt when he notices the younger flinching at the touch. Gentle he strokes with his thumb over the pale cheek. Smearing the blood from the tears all over the porcelain like skin. “Tell me, Hongbin, tell me how much does he mean to you,” he whispers.    
  
Hongbin closes his eyes, not able to bear with the thought he may right now speak Wonshiks death sentence but he can not deny the truth. “As much as you do master.”

Hakyeon hums, “Open your eyes, Binnie,” and Hongbin does, too afraid to disobey. As he does, he meets deep brown vibrant eyes. They suddenly look so warm, so welcoming, there is a silver frame around the iris. He feels… numb… tired.    
  
“Master,” he whimpers, almost asleep and he knows Hakyeon just glamoured him, “please, I beg you,” his voice is fainting, “I’ll do anything you wish.”   
  
“Sleep,” Hakyoen ordered and with that last word spoken Hongbins vision goes black. 

  
  
  
  


There was a movement Hakyeon noticed out of the corner of his eyes and for a second he was ready to launch at the intruder when he noticed the familiar aura.    
  
“Taekwoon,” he simply says, waiting for the other to speak.   
  
“You just make it worse and you know it yet you don’t stop. What is your goal Hakyeon? Make him a frightened devoted little pet?”

“Shut up!” Hakyeon hisses, ready to hit his claws into his friend's undead body.    
  
“I will claim him,” Taekwoon speaks softly, listening to the heartbeat that is still there but so very weak. He can’t miss the right moment, so he moves.    
  
“You… what?!” Hakyeon is truly baffled, this is a turn on events he had never thought of coming true. Taekwoon hates humans even more than he does.    
  
Now he watches in fascination how his old friends kneel next to the more or less dead body, ready to create his own child. 

  
  
  
  


In the last few minutes of his beloved sunset, Wonshik notices someone next to him. It’s not Hongbin he can feel that but he is too weak to even open his eyes again. 

Hongbin, his beloved beautiful vampire. He hadn’t even the chance to tell him for the last time “I love you.”    
  
Is he crying? Some angelic voice tells him not to cry. 

Do angels exist?

There is pain shooting through his body and a weight crushing him down. As if he would be able to flee. Where does the pain come from, he wants it to stop, it should stop, it hurts so badly. Something is burning down his throat, like he gulped down some very strong alcohol. 

He is dying, that he knows for sure. 

So much pain, it should stop. His throat is burning like fire, his body numb. 

Then there is nothing. 

  
  
  


The sun did go down a while ago but still the light is strong enough to ink the sky in beautiful colours, slowly fading into more and more blue shaded variations and like the brightness vanishes to leave everything in darkness, so vanishes Wonshiks life as a human. 


	12. Curse (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairing: ot6
> 
> Prompt:  
> Curse + “Are we save here”

“ _Hyung, are we safe here?_ ” Jaehwan actually whispered to him in his mind, eyes full of sorrow.  
They stood a bit apart from the other three and Hakyeon thought that maybe he was about to speak first, but then decided to better have this conversation in mind. 

Hakyeon turned around, to watch a picture that breaks his heart. Wonshik was laying on the ground with a really nasty arrow wound near his stomach. 

Not deadly at the beginning but very nasty and it hurted more and more with every step he had to take. 

“Fuck these damn Hunters!” Hakyeon cursed loud enough to see Sanghyuk turning his head towards him. The dark brown wolf somehow managed to frown his brows in question but Hakyeon just ignored him and turned around again.  
  
Watching the area.  
_  
_ _“I don’t know Jaehwan but we are so deep in the forests if we are dead silent it should be hard for them to find us. However I’m really worried about Wonshik. What if the wound gets really bad, what if it causes an infection. Damn Jaehwan he could day later even if we make it now!”_ _  
_  
He hasn’t noticed he started rambling in the others head.  
  
_“I fear that every second we can’t get him to a hospital makes it worse. It looks horrible meanwhile. If he dies i will never forgive myself!”_ Hakyeon made the mistake turning around again and his eyes went wide in shock when he saw Hongbin nuzzling a quite lifeless looking Wonshik. The dark grey wolf looked horrible beaten and the blood on his fur is glistering like a black alienazing liquid.  
  
Hakyeon hadn’t realised when the whole situation suddenly became deadly serious. 

_“Hyung please calm down! We can’t have you panicking know, think about the youngest!”_ Jaehwan tries his best to calm their pack alpha, looking him directly into his dark red eyes. 

Hakyeon had his full alpha mode on, ready to strike every thread. His eyes scanning the area like two little fireballs.  
  
_“Also don’t you think your eyes could give us away, wouldn’t it be better to-”_ Jaehwan didn’t finish his sentence, interrupted by a crack coming from his left side. 

  
  


A foreign howl disrupted the silence of the forest and in seconds every wolf in his pack was on alert, Hakyeon could see even Wonshiks ears peeking up and his breath quickening. It must be horrible for the proud fighter to be like this but with his bold move he saved actually Hongbins life otherwise the silver arrow would have killed the younger.  
  
However both situations should never have happened and Hakyeon would never forgive himself for letting it come this far.  
  
“Fuck another wolfpack is exactly what we missed,” Sanghyuk mumbled sarcastically but looking around in alert while watching his pack alpha slowly moving towards were the crack sound came from.  
  
There was another howl and another and in the end Hakyeon managed to hear at least 5 - 6 different wolves. Hakyeon wasn’t someone who was easily scared but this time he was about to send a prayer. 

Protective but in defense mode he moved in front of his pack, quietly growling. Showing that he was not a thread but he wouldn’t accept a thread from outside too.  
  
His whole bravery was gone the moment another wolf stepped out of the darkness. 

  
  
  


There was no full moon, only half a moon brought light to the dark sky that night and it was impossible to have such a white glowing fur even on a full moon night. It felt like the wolf was glowing from the inside. It was unnatural.

He blinked once, twice but it seemed like a glitch in the dimension. The white wolf was moving but also not. It had white swirls coming from it’s body, getting weaker in brightness, like smoke, the further they got away from the body.  
  
  
“Ghost,” was all he could say, his voice leaving him making it sound like a whisper in the wind.  
  
They were frozen. None of them could move even when their mind screamed at their bodies to move, they couldn’t.  
  
Their eyes follow the white mysterious wolf with every step as good as they could and Hakyeon yolws frustrated watching the wolf passing him by. He got ignored.  
  
  


  
Hakyeon has heard of them but it was rumors, rumors spread by the wind so he never gave them attention. Ghost, they are called. A cruel curse lingers above them it is said. They should be a myth. Hakyeon never did dig deeper into the topic, not interested in curses and myths But here he stands in front of one, eye to eye he witnessed the horror the white wolf rises in him. 

It had pitch black eyes. Pitch black. Darker than the night, darker than a new moon, and there was zero emotion in them. 

Hakyeon, for the first time made the connection that a Ghost is a real existing monster and he wished reality would never have profen him that legends can be true. 

  
  
  


The horror is real when he realises he can’t move, he can’t control his body, watching the white monster passing by. Hell, he can’t even think, every mental connection to his pack members is cut off.  
  
Isolated. 

What a terrifying feeling!  
  
So they have to watch how the white terrifying creature approaches Wonshik, who can’t move either but Hakyeon can hear his scared whimpers and it breaks his heart. He lets out a frustrated growl.  
  
A few quiet whimpers follow, then a howl full of pain and then there is silence.  
  
Hakyeon is dying and he knows his pack members are dying too. No connection to Wonshik, no proof is he is still alive or if the Ghost just killed his beloved pack member.  
  
His eyes catching a movement between the trunks of the dark forest. Something black is moving in front of him, then another movement from the corner of his eyes on the right. Then on the left. The contours are blurry, his eyes can’t grip the form of those shadows but they move. Forwards, backwarts, right, left as if not sure if they should come nearer or not.  
  
Then again there is a howl. Coming from the tree, Wonshik was laying against the trunk. 

It’s not Wonshiks howl. 

It’s not his deep, smooth and powerful howl of a warrior wolf.  
  
  
Melodic, powerful but different, going higher and higher but not shrill, not hurting the ears, no more like a melody. 

When the howl ends, the shadows between the trunks vanish. Just like… smoke they are gone in a swirl.  
  
  
What magic is going on here, Hakyeon wonders, shaking his head and blinking his eyes.  
  


Shaking his… he can move!  
  


Turning around like stung by a bee he is about to lunch at the white monster when a cold but soft voice stops him dead in his tracks.  
  
“Don’t come closer or I might have to unleash the curse on you,” and then the white wolf moves back to the direction it came from. As soon as he is away from Wonshik Hakyeon watches his youngsters checking on the dark grey wolf and as much as he wants to be next to their side he has to watch until the stranger is finally gone. 

“Hyung!” he hears Sanghyuk shouting in wonder, making him turn his head in alert even if he knows this could be a deadly mistake, “Hyung, the wound, it’s gone!” the dark brown wolf looks at him with the same question in his eyes Hakyeon has himself.  
  
  
Then there is a “thump” sound and when he turns around he finds the white wolf laying on the ground at the same time six other wolves emerge from the shadows of the tree trunks they had hidden.  
  
_“His pack!”_ Hakyeon thinks and informs the others to stay on alert but as he sees the other alpha he knows it is better to be very very careful and polite. So he slowly bows his head and lowers his body but doesn’t let the other alpha out of his eyes, yet he whimpers a bit. A sign of respect and that he is not here to fight. 

To his surprise the female alpha sighs, which sounds pretty funny actually coming from her wolf form. His attention is still on the other alpha who sets him free of his tension with a friendly grunt and a move of acknowledgment. He watches one of the female wolves nudging the white with her nose and suddenly the white wolf sneezes, making Hakyeon jump and startling his other pack members.  
  
The other old pack alpha grunts, almost sunding amused. “Guess he felt asleep,” he speaks with the warm love and authority a father has when speaking about his child.  
  
Hakyeon watches the big old alpha giving the white one a piggyback ride, with the help of his pack members. Looking quite funny and if the situation would be more relaxed he may have laughed at the picture. After all the white wolf was quite big and had a slender figure. The other alpha had quite his troubles to carry the White one.  
"Really what did he eat to grow so big and heavy," he murmured as one other female and male help him to stabilize the sleeping wolf on his back. The other female wolf snickers.   
_“Are they a family?”_ Hakyeon wonders, because the whole situation remembered him of his own dear family until the day he decided to create his own pack.  
  
Then the female alpha turned towards him. “Follow us, we invite you into our home. You seem like you really could need a rest.”  
  
Hakyeon was about to cry about the kindness he was shown after all he went through in the last few hours. “Thank you,” he whispers with a hoarse voice, not alpha like at all but he doesn’t care.  
  
The female alpha nods understandable and it seems that she smiles at him. Then she turns around to follow the others who went ahead.  
  
Hakyeon looks to his pack members, Wonshik finally standing again.  
  
“Let’s go and take a rest.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Knife (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating M  
> Pairing: Cha Hakyeon/ Jung Taekwoon
> 
> Prompt:  
> Knife + "That's not who you are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is... not the best i written and i know it, however i hate to deliever nothing.  
> It's a curse. 
> 
> So once i talked about this with whisperfeather on Twitter in our DMs and originally the story was much more detailed and well, longer of course.  
> But as it is, my imagination never got the change to find their way into words. Like most of my fics it was an idea, a drabble. 
> 
> I recycled it for this challenge. It is short now, more like a snippet from the original but it is finally out.  
> I did not beta read it, sorry.

“That's not who you are, pls Taekwoon,” Hakyeon sobs when the blade kisses his skin. He is trembling in fear and disbelief over the betrayal he is facing. 

  
  


\--

  
  


For around two years Hakyeon was working now for the young Lord. Despite some rumors and ignoring some warnings from the people around here he went for the job offer the young Lord gave him.    
  
Little did he know that he was just fitting perfectly into Taekwoons prey profile. 

Young, healthy, alone and desperate for a job to earn some money.    
  
No one would miss him, he was wandering around, searching for small jobs to earn enough money to move on until― as he once shyly told his new master― until he will find the person he can offer his heart and true self. 

After one year Taekwoon has noticed something changing in Hakyeons behaviour towards him. Little by little, first it was testing the waters and when he let Hakyeon in, letting him see more of himself he could watch the other beaming like a flower full off live after the spring rain. 

Too late he has noticed that Hakyeon has fallen in love with him. This has never happened before with any other of his victims. He realised it then, that any other would already have bleed long time ago and he was terrified about the fact that his heart started to hurt, if his mind wanders to the fate that Hakyeons awaits. 

It was then Taekwoon decided it was enough and he had to stop whatever started between them. 

On the following night Hakyeon found himself bound to an old wooden chair, surrounded by a circle with strange symbols and Taekwoon explaining to him he is a witch.    
  
For the first time in almost two years Taekwoon showed him his true self and Hakyeon’s heart broke to thousand pieces. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Broken sobs turn into screams when the knife cuts through the surface into his flesh and he tries not to fight against the ropes but his body reacts on reflex. Taekwoon is quick enough to grab the arm he just cut into to avoid the cut getting a nasty wound.    
  
“You need to hold still, Honey,” Taekwoon whispers, collecting the blood from the cut in a vial. “Otherwise it could end in a nasty wound and i would hate that.”   
  
Honey, Taekwoon had started calling him that because the tan of his skin somehow glowed in the sun making it look like honey was coating him. Hakyeon had loved that nickname, chuckling shyly every time the young Lord had called him like this. He was so smitten for Taekwoon. 

When he finally was allowed to call the young Lord by his birth name he cried tears of happiness that night. It wasn’t that long ago.    
  
So what happened that his love suddenly turned into a monster? Will Taekwoon kill him?

  
  


“Please, please Taekwoon, young master,” Hakyeon sobs, watching Taekwoon stepping around the massive table that has so many strange things on it. It looks like old alchemie is practised here, an art that is no longer used centuries ago. There are weird looking glass vials, some empty, some filled with liquid, colourless and colourful. Some contain solid things Hakyeon can’t identify correctly.    
  
It looked like science but also so forbidden. 

The blood on the knife’s blade glistened in the candle light that illuminates the room. There are so many candles around them. 

“You say, this isn’t me, Honey, but how can you say that when you never saw the real monster I am?” Taekwoon cleanses the blade with a cloth looking almost dearing at the knife when he checks if it is clean in the bickering flames. 

Hakyeon watches how Taekwoon puts the knife in a red cloth, it looks like velvet, before it vanishes in a wooden box which is also engraved with strange symbols. 

“I am a witch Hakyeon, living for many many years know. My family found a way to add years to their normal lives, using human blood as a base for a special potion,” Taekwoon approaches him slowly, passing by and stops finally as he stands behind his back. Hakyeon shudders, feeling Taekwoons breath ghosting over the bare skin on his neck. 

“How can you say, you know me when you don’t know me at all, Honey,” the witch whispers and it sends shivers down Hakyeons spine.

  
  


“Because I love you and my heart never failed at me.” Hakyeon whispers hoarsely, staring into the dark. The tears on his face still damp but they start to dry. He feels exhausted, his body starts to hurt from the desperate tries to move and break free while he had watched the witch creating magic behind the table. 

There is silence, Hakyeon can hear his own heartbeat echoing through his flesh. His heart pounds heavy against his chest as if it wants to be as free as his body wants to be. 

“There is always a first time,” a soft sirene voice whispers “for everything, Honey. “ A rustle tells him the young Lord is moving again, away from him. This time Hakyeon doesn’t let his eyes follow the figure. He is not interested in magic, not interested in what the witch does with his blood. 

All he wants is the man back he decided to give his heart for. 

“I know,” Hakyeon responded, head down and voice low. “It's the first time i really fell in love with someone.”

  
  


Taekwoon says nothing. Concentrating on his work he pours the blood into another vial containing another liquid and he was thinking. How fascinating it was that the man he chose as his next victim was able to get so close to him. 

Love was a concept that was foreign to the witch until Hakyeon entered his life. Able to almost make the witch forget that he was the next one to die for Taekwoon.    
  
Is it his time to face his last years? Taekwoon knew that avoiding death was never an option but he grew greedy for life like the rest of his family. Sure a longer life comes with some certain problems but Taekwoon was always able to resolve those problems. 

“So tell me witch,” Hakyeon cries silent tears for now, “Tell me how can i turn on you if i would kill myself then.” 

  
  
  
  


After the potion was finished and he drank it all he left the basement without any further comment, leaving back a devastated and still crying Hakyeon. 

  
  


“Did you ever loved me,” Hakyeon whispers into the dark, knowing he is all alone and the heart he decided to trust just turned on him in the most cruel way, watching him die from the inside and outside. 

“Why did you play with me for so long?”

His cries go unheard, swallowed by thick walls made of stone. 

  
  
  


“I still do,” Taekwoon whispers into the fire in his living room, swaying the red wine in his glass as he stares with a blank mind into the flames. 

Isn’t it intriguing that he needed a knife to hurt Hakyeon but the young innocent naive man only needed words to hurt him like as if he had used a knife?

  
  


Hakyeon will be his last, he decided. Death had sent him an ultimatum and it was his choice how to live with it. Either he enjoys the last years with the young man or he kills him and it will end him too. A loving heart can not be tricked without facing the betrayal and it’s consequences.    
  
It would kill him too. He fell in love with his beautiful, warm hearted, lovely Hakyeon.    
When did it happen? Taekwoon wonders but even if he recalls the answer correctly it wouldn’t change anything. 

  
  


It took two weeks for the witch to finally come clear to himself. 

  
  
  
  


In two weeks Hakyeon managed to make peace with the fact, he would die by the hands of the man he trusted his heart with. 

“When the time comes, can you kiss me one last time again, like you did before?” he asked the witch:

“Don’t worry about that, Honey,” was the answer and Hakyeon held onto that promise to stop the madness claiming him while he was all alone down in the darkness of the basement.

  
  
  


He didn't even flinch anymore when Taekwoon set the knife on his flesh. 

So he doesn't understand when instead of his skin the ropes got cut. 

He doesn't understand why he finds himself in those arms he still craves for to hug him, to hold him. 

  
  


“You are the last, you own my heart. The decision was made.”

He fainted after that, coming back to consciousness once he felt his whole skin coming to touch with something pleasant warm. Finding himself in a bathtub but it didn’t take long for sleep to overwhelm him so he faded into the black void again. 

“I will die with you,” he hears the witch whisper when he lays him down on a soft mattress after making him take a bath. 

“Are you my Taekwoonie know?” Hakyeon asks with a quivering voice and shaking hands as he reaches out for Taekwoons face. Fearing that it is nothing but a dream and madness finally got him as he still sits on that chair in that dark and cold basement. 

“I'm everything for you.”

“Taekwoon is all i need”

“Then I'm Taekwoon.”


	14. Soul (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt:  
> Soul + "Just say yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recycled an old wip for this and i didn't beta read it, I'm sorry but I'm still exhausted from fighting the beginning of a cold.  
> Hopefully you still like it.  
> Actually it is a prequel to my Sandwich and Demons au but i never came to finish it.  
> How Leviathan and Hongbin meet.

Almost Darkness. That's what he wakes up to, that's what guides him through the day, that's what lulling him into sleep. The only source of light are a few candles. Those one candle next to his bed and the three fixed in a candle holder on the small table next to the window. Actually it is more a whole in the wall covered by some cheap fabric on the inside and wooden panels on the outside. 

In the earlier days his mother had it open up every day, just the fabric dimming the light coming in. Meanwhile it is closed and Hongbin has lost the feeling over time, over day and night. 

His mother insisted on all the candles so darkness won't devour him.

He almost laughed at her statement.

Almost.

If he could have made sure not to cough blood he would have laughed hard and maybe even made a rancorous comment on the silliness of her statement. He kept silent instead and did not ask for opening the window again. 

After all his illness was the fault of the world outside. That’s what those two wanna be priests told them.    
  
Stupid!

  
  


Darkness became a friend after a very short time. He was too weak to escape her anyway so he welcomed her. He even forgot what it feels, having sunlight on his skin. She is the best friend he always wished for. Staying with him when he had good days, never leaving him when he had bad ones. 

When his body started to reject his corrupted soul again, as if he was possessed by something. 

That's what the priests say. What they planted into his parents head and instead of helping him, they only sit there and speak prayers to a God, Hongbin denies and hates for his fate. He hates God. If one exists then why can't he at least let him die without pain and in peace if his own existence is not valued on earth. 

He stopped caring about the fact he is gonna die soon though the pain that comes with it is really unnecessary. Is it too much to die in peace?    
  
Sometimes it hurts so bad he thinks this is the end already.

Prayers won't save him, God won't do, his parents gave up and the priests only see the money his parents pay. 

Nobody ever asked him if he wanted to. Why go to heaven and meet the cruel God that did not care about his pain?

The last time a priest was here and Hongbin told him in a more or less gentle manner to fuck off, he will die and their fucking God won't change this, the priest went pale, lamenting at his poor mother that her beloved son’s poor soul is lost and needs even more prayers to get purified enough to enter the paradies. 

As soon as the “holy man” was gone Hongbin told her she is just wasting their less important money and he is ok. He accepted his fate a long time ago. His sickness never went better and he will die. Nobody will change that. 

His mother was a crying mess, having a mental breakdown after the priest had left and begged him to have more trust in God and the angels. How his heart could become so cold. That he should stop denying God. That he should stop being a brat and be more thankful to his parents who are doing everything to help him.

He broke his mother after telling her then, he hates God, hated the priest and they should fuck off. They are only interested in poor people's money and a lying pack of rats. 

His mother was devastated. Blaming the devil claiming her son’s soul.

Gosh he was so sick of it. God here, God there he couldn’t hear it anymore.    
God won’t help him, so he decided to look for the opposite. 

  
  


People claim there must be a God out there. Where a God is for doing good, there is also his opposite doing evil.

So he takes all his last power to secretly study old books from his grandfather.

Kept away from all the other family members, hidden in the safest place his grandfather had them all along, to study the truth about God and… the evil.

Demons… he studied demons.

The whole book was full of demonic information, spells, symbols etc. If those books would ever fall into the wrong hands not only his family would be in massive trouble, no, Hongbin was sure they could do massive damage. 

His grandfather had always told him that and his voice was filled with that certain emotion where you just don’t question but believe in what’s said. Hongbin never questioned. He was sure his grandfather had seen things far beyond people's imagination. 

  
  
  
  


So one night when he knew his parents went to church again for a senseless prayer he pushed his weak body out of bed. First, naive as he was starting his lessons about demons and all labeled evil, he thought he needed blood and other strange stuff, almost losing hope thinking about how to get his hands on the things, if they are even obtainable but the book said if he can draw the symbol as exact as it is shown he only needs to draw it. With something simple like wax, chalk, ink, ash.

Wax is something he has a lot off, so he goes with wax. Slowly and detailed he moves the kipped candles and draws the symbol. Since nowhere in the book is a definition of the size of the described circular symbol, he goes with a smaller one. 

Once done he holds up the book and slowly speaks the old latin words he had practised before and without any further magic included. Thankfully his granddad teached him how to read, at least the basics. Another secret that only was shared between the two of them. It is dangerous to be wise these days. The church doesn't like wise people who won't work for them. 

The last days Hongbin got told about the death of an old lady in the neighbourhood. Being known as a good woman to have around you while giving birth.

They burned her as a witch.

Honestly he wishes he could sell his soul to a demon ordering the creature to destroy those evil rats, disgracing themselves as holy men, communicating with the holy lord personally and talking to angels.    
  
Talking to angels… yes after that amount of wine those men were drinking he would talk to angels too. Who knows what else they consume!

  
  


After he is done he stares at the circle. Not knowing what to feel. Waiting for a few minutes just to sigh in defeat. Was he so stupid to believe this would work? Of course nothing happens. Just a circle of wax he has to remove now. Hongbin sighs a second time. Why did he even try this? Why should there be an evil power when there is no Go-

He gasps when suddenly the wax starts to melt into the wooden floor, turning from dirty white to a bluish colour, black smoke coming up with the smell of burned wood. The smaller symbols in the circle start to shine, first just a weak shine until it gets stronger and stronger. Moving around until he only sees one blue circle. The air flimmers. Like a fire is burning. 

And then like nothing happened a thing stands in front of him.

A demon.

Silver hair, like the grey silk from spider webs. Eyes, cold like the snow and blue like the lakes Hongbin remembers from his childhood. Their glare as cold as it is burns into him like a candle flame coming to contact with his skin. If he ever had a soul, it surely was devoured by the power of those eyes right in this moment.    
  
Pale skin, paler than his own sick skin. Fangs, he can see fangs between those pinkish lips. 

But mostly… wings, blue beautiful big wings without feathers but it could be what he learned to be scales. It has horns, two big ones growing from it’s head, a few small ones around them. Some look more like spikes. Scales on it’s hands too and nails that look more like claws and.. a tail. 

A tail! 

The churchmen would love it, having their perfect picture of a devil here. 

The creature has the looks of those beasts his grandpa described as dragons in his books. A dragon who couldn’t fully transform into a human. That’s at least how he would imagine it, his poor knowledge based on tales and legends his grandfather's books tell.

  
  


“It… it worked?” Hongbin breathes so lightly utterly confused by the fact he just practiced magic and it worked. IT WORKED!

The demon folds his wings and this is the point where Hongbin finally realises in horror that the demon wears nothing more than his natural skin, some scales are part of his skin but they don't count as clothes and they aren't helping to cover… things. Gasping again he starts to look down at the ground. Growing a red on his cheeks he wishes it could be blamed on the hot air due all those candles. 

Unfortunately they don’t produce heat anymore. With the demon's appearance the room temperature sank rapidly. 

“I’m surprised as well. It passed quite some time when a human was successfully summoning me.” The sound leaving the demon's lips is a forbidden melody, promising everything and nothing. Cursed is every tone, as everything belonging to the demon is cursed. 

Hongbin, who still refuses to look at the creature, blushes even more about the hidden compliment. 

“I’m Leviathan, king of the seas and every creature underneath it. Prince of Hell, Lord of Chaos and the source of every pride in mankind,” the demon spoke and there was a depth in every word as soft spoken as whispers of wind.

“You summoned me so I shall grant you a wish in exchange for your soul, tell me, Lee Hongbin, what do you want, what will your sin be.”

Suddenly Hongbin thinks, if he wouldn't have had a clear goal and he would have tried this for fun he really would have sinned. The voice is alluring, the demon's body sexy and beautiful ―If the priests would know his desires are stronger for men than women, they would make sure he dies immediately. It is such a heavy sin in their eyes yet they preach about an all loving and forgiving God, these rats― and the creature has charm. How does it know his name? A demon thing?

“A-actually,” and for the first time he tries to look at the demon again, trying desperately only to look at those eyes that must be the incarnation of all waters on this planet “I- i hoped you can.. heal me,” hugging himself he tries to warm himself up because the room went cold when the demon arrived here. Even his friend, the darkness, retreated, not wanting to face this powerful creature that got banned into hell. 

“You would sell your soul for me to heal you?” Leviathan was surprised at least. He arches one eyebrow at the human. This is new actually, at least for him. “Correct me if i'm wrong but shouldn't you pray to the angels for this instead of summoning a demon?” 

A sarcastic laugh escapes Hongbin ending up in a bloody caught he can't keep a secret from the demon and he hates it. Hates being even more weak than a normal human already is while confronting such a powerful being. He isn't sure if the demon can leave the circle and he did nothing that guarantees his fragile safety.

“Don't get me wrong but i never was a big believer in those religious things. This act here” he gestures at the wax circle “was an act out of incredible desperation and I never believed it would work,” he sighs and his breath comes out heavier than before, not used to speaking so many words he exhausted himself a bit. 

“I stopped believing in God and any other holy things a long time ago,” he scoffs at the words God and holy. Making clear how much he is disgusted by all of this. “Do they really exist?” 

Leviathan is stunned, not fascinated actually. It's rare to meet a wise human in those times where the church made the rules, it's even rarer to meet someone like this young man. Beautiful, wise and pure soul yet it somehow feels like his soul is old and tired. A soul that wants to die, sick of the current state of humanity. He likes the young man a lot already.

Rare, very rare and it triggers the demon to know more. This young man… he wants his soul, wants him as his. Not as a source for power or do devour, no, he wants to own it. 

He didn't feel like this for a long time. The last time he ended up with feelings like this, he created the master of hellhounds, Cerberus.

A beautiful and lovely creature. Ok and the other hellspawn helped him. 

“Who do you mean, does who exist?”

“Angels”

“You ask for angels but not for God?”

The young man snorts, then scoffs. Bittlery.

“Honestly i don't even care. This is a meaningless talk anyway. Can you fulfill my wish, demon?”

Leviathan is almost speechless, almost. Something about the young man impresses him. There is this familiar feeling of having and old friend in front of him. A soul who is exhausted from all his wisdom it gained the days here on earth and decided that now it is time to leave that century and dimension for a bit.

Maybe… maybe,the demon thinks, maybe he finally found the soul he was searching for since ages. 

Slowly he steps forward, until he stands in front of that poor man. Towering over the human, who wouldn’t even stay a chance against him if healthy and strong. 

Even with folded wings he looks massive in Hongbins eyes. To the humans surprise the demon lowers itself until it almost kneels before him, reaching out with one arm to touch his forehead. 

Again impressed watching the young man not really twitching at all, instead just observing him. Carefully Leviathan tries not to scratch the skin with his claw like fingernails. A strange feeling runs through Hongbin when the demon's fingertip caress over his sick, pale and sweaty skin.

Feels like thousands of ants under his skin. It doesn't hurt but it feels strange and it tickles. A warmth in his stomach he can't explain. Confused by the demon's action, confused by his own feelings, confused by something else. 

What is going on here? Shouldn't he at least be a bit frightened of this creature? Instead it feels so welcoming, so… familiar? Like a very old friend? No deeper… and uh… is this desire he feels? Hongbin has so many questions yet he does not dare to ask a single one. Too afraid to be too noisy and the demon gets angry. 

As soon as Leviathan touches him, having the connection he needs to read a human completely down to his very own soul, he can see that the condition of the body is too far gone. The young man will die in a few days, a week, maximal two. 

Looking into those deep brown eyes, so brown like pure earth, like the wood from strong trees, filled with a slight bit of hope but darkened by knowledge and dull by fear of what will come he suddenly gets overwhelmed with feelings a demon rarely feels.

Pity, sadness and the urge to help this lost beauty, who would never be able to see the gates of heaven now he opened the gates of hell. 

He wants this man, truly. Leviathan doesn't know why but he learned to trust his instincts. Something feels familiar, feels old, though he does not know why. When the young one will arrive in hell, he will take him. Maybe he can claim Hongbin already tonight. 

The want to take care of Hongbin feels odd but he just was able to feel pity for a human so why questioning. Leviathan decides he will give Hongbin the love he doesn't get yet, but needs. He wants to protect… wants him in every way he can get the human.

Strange, indeed the demon thinks. 

  
  
  


He didn't feel that way since his first lover got his soul ripped apart and got thrown away, into the void. He always hoped that Belial would get another chance, a rebirth, which was the main reason he offered himself to rule over this place after the revolution didn't go as planned. 

But those so called and praise holy beings didn’t even think about having mercy on any of his loyal friends. Oh how much he hates angels! One after another they ripped their souls apart and left their soulless bodies to him. 

How long he had searched for their souls to connect them with their bodies again… The only advantage he had as he had offered himself. They never took his soul too. A mistake as they may have found out later but then he was too strong for them to get beaten easily. 

So… maybe… maybe this soul could be his answer to a long search. Leviathan frowns, it could be worth a try. 

Gentle he removes his fingers and to Hongbins amazement he changes his body features until he is completely human. The demon now looks like walking sin. 

A tall, well built man with cat-like intense eyes. Broad shoulders, long legs. A powerful vibe, powerful aura surrounds the demon, surely able to break every gender, breaking even a holy man just with his presence. 

So poor Hongbin has no chance to even think about getting out of the demon's charm. He is just a weak man, that knows only too well he is more interested in his own gender than in the opposite. 

According to those rats he is a sinner then already. 

At the beginning he thought this was the reason he got punished with being sick. But the priests always preach about unconditional love, about an all forgiving God as long as you don't sin, about a caring God. Shouldn't this God then accept the way who he loves? 

Shouldn't this God be cheering on loving people no matter which gender? Shouldn't that God punish those holy men, secretly letting young boys or women come up to their apartments, pleasuring them? Shouldn't he be mad at them too if Hongbins love is a sin?

  
  
  


He jerks when the demon touches him again simply because the gesture is caring and soft and he didn’t think the demon would touch him again. Gentle holding Hongbins along the jaw, Leviathan let his fingers caress over soft cheeks and Hongbin can’t escape those beautiful eyes. 

Looking like an icy dessert at the same time they represent the wild and deep ocean. What else Hongbin sees in those eyes hurts him. Pity, a powerful demon like this feels pity for a simple human like him. 

Can only mean one thing.

“I’m gonna die, right?”

“Yes”

“Soon?”

“Yes”

Damn he never thought it would affect him that much but it does and he hates the fact his eyes start to lose that annoying salty liquid he wishes his body was not able to produce.

He hates crying.

Who cries is weak.

He can’t be weak.

Can’t

The first tear falls.

“I can’t heal you Lee Hongbin, the illness is too far gone. It is too late, i’m sorry.”

A second tear falls.

“But there is one thing i can do, if you let me.”

  
“What?” He blinks the wetness away or at least he tries because he only makes it worse and his vision goes blurry. He does not know why, does not now when but he gets a strange feeling in his stomach and starts shivering. 

Suddenly too much aware about the danger he brought himself in. Having a demon in your room face to face. Just what was he thinking? “I can give you what you desire so much next to a healthy body,” the demon smiles and it is a mix between slyness and honesty. “We both know you are very aware of what I mean. I know all your desires dear human, all your filthy desires and I can help you to archive them.” 

The honesty is what takens Hongbin back a bit. It doesn’t fit all the unholy words that passed the wicked creatures lips. 

“I’m not―”

  
“There is no contract, so there is no binding. This is an offer coming from me without any negative consequences for you.”

He didn’t read nice stuff about demons in the notes. He gulps and slowly starts trembling. He fucked up, pretty bad. That knowledge wins far too late over his hopeless feelings. The thing has pretty sharp fangs hidden behind those dangerous sweet looking lips. 

Hongbin is confused by the statement to say but mostly intrigued and leery of the demon. What he just got offered is normally a daily business for demons if he can believe what he found on information in his grandfather’s book. It’s not that this is a special offer just for him but… uh without a contract?

There is no deal without a twist in it in the world of the wicked and dark. He doesn’t trust, doesn’t want to trust the demon but damn what has he to lose? If he believes at least one thing than that he surely will die soon. There is this feeling that he tried to ignore so badly but something in him always told him he will lose the fight, soon.

Before he can react further, still glued to the spot he sat since he summoned Leviathan, he feels the surprisingly warm and soft lips on his face, kissing his tears away and then he gets lifted in a swift move. Finding himself shocked and surprised he squeaks while blindly reaching out for some hold and ending up pressing himself further against the demon's naked body while grabbing the demon’s shoulders. 

“What are you doing demon, put me-” his hissing ends in a shriek when Leviathan let him fall into the mattress with a dirty smirk on his lips, “Sure prince” 

And oh how much Hongbin wishes he could wipe the damn grin out of the demons face. Instead he has trouble getting away from the demon in his way too big nightgown. Only ending up under the demon with the fabric way too exposing his skin while ruffled more and more up as he struggled to escape. 

The thin fabric is not really a useful armor in the upcoming battle. Hongbin feels pretty helpless and lost and actually quite afraid of being at the demon's mercy. 

He never said yes to the offer yet it seems the demon doesn’t care at all, just taking what he wants. It frightens him. He has no idea what will come. 

Will it hurt? He heared some rumors about it. Will he die after the demon is finished with him? What exactly is the demon gonna do with him? Questions over questions in his head, only feeding his growing fear. 

“In this world humans call me Taekwoon or Leo by the way,” not really knowing what he should do with that info he gets even more confused while trying so much not to show his fear ―never show a demon how much you fear him, that’s what the books telled over and over again― and the demon doesn’t show mercy because suddenly the thing is all over him and Hongbin presses himself even further into the mattress. Hoping nothing more than to get swallowed at whole. The fact he starts to tremble visibly betrays his plan of showing no fear. 

Hoping for a wonder before the demon can continue his stupid game because he is deafen by fear and other unknown feelings, unable to do anything else. As the demons lips brush his ear and a wet tongue licks along the sensitive skin there, Hongbin gasps while mentally cursing himself for trying out the stupid idea of summoning a creature from hell. 

“Remember the name. So you can scream it later when i take your virginity and rip the innocence from your soul,” Taekwoon murmurs letting his breath ghost over the still wet skin. Which makes it not better for Hongbin and to his own horror he realises, the demon can tell him whatever he wants. With that voice so beautiful, soft, sensual, and alluring, he wouldn’t mind the words poisoning his mind. Deafening him and clouding his consciousness so he can’t judge the danger that is facing him right now. 

What escapes him next isn’t a gasp anymore but a needy whine when a hot wet trail along his neck follows those sweet poisonous words and the demon hums like he just tastes something very delicious. 

The demon’s tongue is surprisingly rough and instantly Hongbin gets reminded of the cat that lives somewhere next to the small house his family owns. Unluckily for the poor animal it is black and well, Hongbin is happy that nobody was able to catch it and killed it yet. When he can he secretly gives the poor soul some food. 

Who does the demon think it is, talking in such a dirty and inappropriate way, also he still can’t remember he said yes to the offer and without any further warning Taekwoon started to leave stronger kisses along the neck. Tracing down to the spot where the neck meets the shoulder getting rougher and rougher. Hongbin is able to cover his mouth with one hand out of reflex before the next embarrassing sound can escape through his lips.

So he ends up whimpering, almost moaning against his hand and he has no idea what happens to him and his body. 

Demonic magic? Did the demon put a spell on him?” he muses. 

He would lie to say he never dreamed about other men but it never went so far he could feel a desire like this. It was forbidden after all! Does he want it? He doesn’t know.

Taekwoon notices the human covering himself to be quiet and he doesn’t like it at all. If he would have wanted him to be quiet he would have made him shut up. He stops his kisses but he doesn’t remove himself from his position. 

“Hongbin," the way he speaks the name is almost a purr and so deep, so wonderful deep. "My dear human, I ask you nicely to remove your hand and to stop holding yourself back. I want to hear your beautiful voice,” and when he speaks the following “Take it off your mouth,” with that dangerously low underton in his voice Hongbin instantly follows the order with widened eyes filled with so many emotions.

Too afraid of the fangs he just feels nibbling on his neck near the puls. The thoughts of them make him shudder of fear. Placing his hands next to him quickly whispering a small high pitched “I’m sorry, i'm sorry, demon” with trembling lips.

In one moment he felt the fangs on his sensitive skin, next there are soft lips on his own. Slowly starting to kiss him, with an slight ongoing pressure that goes stronger and stronger and then Hongbin just gives himself up and is all in. Opening up, parting his lips, let the demons ―Taekwoons― tongue invade the heatened inside of his mouth. 

He simply let the demon sucking his soul out of his body with a kiss.

If this is hell, he decides, he wants to be there. What a kiss, what deep desire! Hongbin is sure he is getting devoured right now ―or his soul to be exact― the demon not stopping and the kiss gets more and more heated until he feels the urge to breath and before he can start to panic for not having enough oxygen left anymore Taekwoon releases him. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I'm sorry Beautiful, truly sorry,” the demon murmurs and Hongbin is lost in those blue coloured eyes that give him the illusion to watch the ocean. He never was there but he imagined it must be as beautiful as the demon’s eyes. “I won’t go further now without your permission. So tell me Hongbin, do you trust me to take care of you from here on? Can you let yourself fall for me? Can you give yourself up for me?” 

Hongbin inhales a shaky breath and absent-mindedly grabs Taekwoons arms, afraid of drowning in the ocean. Lost for words actually. “I will be gentle, giving you all the pleasure and love you deserve. I can give you what no one else can give you,” and he gently takes Hongbins face between his palms when kissing him softly and short again. Caressing his cheeks with his thumbs while looking unnaturally lovely for a demon at the human. “Just say yes, that’s all I need from you.”   
  
“I- I-” Hongbin tries to form a sentence but his brain short cuts itself down when he makes the mistake of letting the demon's eyes go and let his eyes wander a bit further down the broad chest. Hallelujah he forgot totally the demon was still completely naked and sitting on him and what a nice specimen he had summoned. __

“You know what? I will slowly go on and show you, that I stay to my word and won’t hurt you, I will love you, I promise,” Taekwoon releases him, his hands slowly wandering over the covered chest. “But at one point I need a final yes or no from you,” carefully with the right pressure, Taekwoon let his hands wander along the hidden flesh. Pushing the right impulses on the right places. 

Hongbin never thought he would be able to feel so sensitive with clothes on. To be fair the nightgown isn’t very thick fabric so when Taekwoon decides to bend down and to carefully such on his nibbles through the fabric Hongbins body reacts on it’s own, back arching silently begging the demon to take the whole banquet. 

“Words Hongbin, I need words,” Taekwoon whispers before he starts working on the second nibble.    
  
Hongbin takes one last deep breath.    
  
“Y-Yes,” he rasps between his quick breath.

  
  


He did not tell Hongbin he will claim him tonight, there is no need for it. The claim on his soul is just coming as an after effect. It’s different from taking a soul but that’s not what Taekwoon wants to discuss tonight.    
  
They will have plenty of time to talk once Hongbin is totally his.    
  
If he is right he will soon have his lover back. 


	15. Magic (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Ship: Cha Hakyeon/ Han Sanghuk
> 
> Prompt:  
> Magic + "You can see it now, don't you?"
> 
> Connected to chapter 6

Sanghyuk stares at the white lion and the white lion stares back.    
  
“Leo for every god's sake why did you show up!” Hakyeon didn’t know if he should be angry or not because he never thought he would get in such a situation. 

  
Well sooner or later he would have had a talk with Sanghyuk but he had hoped he could do this once Sanghyuk trusted him. Which would have been a long way, he saw it. 

A side glance at Sanghyuk confirmed that there was chaos now in the young man’s brain. Hakyeon hadn’t asked him about his opinion on magic and his beliefs but the fact Sanghyuk was here was already a big step in the right direction. It’s clear that the young man isn’t a believer in witchcraft and magic yet but he was very open about it. He wouldn’t have come to him, Hakyeon muses if he thinks about wasting his time.    
  
When he touched the younger he saw it all but he also saw that it would be work. Maybe Sanghyuk already felt it a little bit. 

“Did you forget what day it is?” there was a urgend sharpness to the normally soft and gentle voice of Taekwoon and it alerts Hakyeon. Did he forget about something important?   
  


“Also I’m here because normally we are alone at that hour and there is no need to roam around in the disguise of a cat.” 

It was a simple statement and Hakyeon is very well aware that he has nothing to blame his familiar, simply because Taekwoon is right. 

“Help me out please, I’m lost,” Hakyeon stares at Taekwoon while his thoughts spin around wildly in his head. He is not an unorganised witch, organisation is very important for a witch nowadays. Organisation and the discipline of some rules, he already broke one tonight for letting Sanghyuk stay. But he has his reasons for that. 

  
“Take a look at your calendar. I say, meeting, tonight, old friends,” the lion deadpans, totally ignoring Sanghyuk now.    
  


  
Sanghyuk is totally lost, still having trouble having a talking lion sitting in front of him. “How,” he mumbles very quietly, “There is no way,” he shakes his head slightly and rubs his temples. “Lions can’t talk, lions, how is there a lion here, it can’t be,” he presses his thumbs into the corner of his eyes, totally ignoring that both are staring at him now. “It’s impossible, i imagine things. I’m hallucinating probably, there is no way. I can’t see a lion sitting here, it must be a cat and I imagine stuff.”

He turns towards Hakyeon, suddenly kinda nervous but he asks anyway. “Uhm, say, uhm i noticed that, uhm, some of your candles in this room smell pretty nice but, uhm.” He pauses, not really knowing how to say the following words the right way. “I- I don’t wanna accuse you of having me drugged you know but i think I’m hallucinating, could i may react to some of your stuff lingering in the air?”   
  
Sanghyuk doesn’t dare to look at the witch again now it is out and the stare he can feel makes him shiver. He gulps, staring at the predator in the door frame again. The lion hasn’t moved from his spot, just sitting there and Sanghyuk is almost sure he looks amused. “I- I really don’t want to accuse you of anything!” he almost whines “but there is no way i can see a speaking lion sitting there.”   
  


“Sanghyuk,” the witch sounds neither angry, nor disappointed nor anything, the tone is neutral, so neutral it starts to scare the shit out of him.    
  
“Y-Yes?” he gulps.    
  
“Don’t be afraid of me, please,” and before Sanghyuk can answer anything, the other man gently turns him towards another door. He is too shocked to fight against the touch and in retroperspective it may not be the best idea to fight a witch in general.    
  
He never believed in magic because no one could prove him otherwise, so for him a modern witch is still human and working with the tricks of a human mind or herbals.    
  
But what if?

“This door opens to a backyard. I made it into a small beautiful garden. If you want we can go outside and you can take some deep breaths there, clearing your mind ok?”   
  
“Y-Yes please,” Sanghyuk stammers with a fainting voice.    
  
  


  
With gentle force Hakyeon takes the young man and guides him outside, watching him taking a few steps into the garden, crouching down between a stone garden and a flowerbed. It’s a beautiful night actually, Hakyeon notices and soon he can collect some full moon water again and let some stones regain their energy under the silver light.    
  
He watches Sanghyuk taking some deep breaths and he thinks that deep inside Sanghyuk knows he can trust Hakyeon. Otherwise the younger would have never turned his back towards him. 

There is a rustle and Hakyeon glances down, seeing Taekwoon sitting next to him. The lion's tail switches around lazily and Hakyeon wonders what Taekwoon's true intentions are. He isn’t stupid, he knows very well that his familiar was able to feel the human and still he decided to show up.    
  
Does he feel the same as him? Are familiars able to feel others of his kind? Hakyeon frowns thinking about it. Taekwoon is his familiar for so long and yet manages to be quite mysterious if it comes down to him. Giving away not too much but also not to less. However the thought that his familiar is still not trusting him to hundred percent is sometimes pretty hurtful.    
  
Hakyeon shoves those thoughts aside, he has no time for them yet. 

He hears the younger muttering.    
  
“Ok,” Sanghyuk says to himself, “Ok so when i now turn around there will be a white cat. Not a speaking white lion, a white cat. The lion I saw was an illusion created by some herbs or chemicals I reacted to because there is absolutely no way there was a lion sitting there and talking!”   
  


  
Taekwoon’s ears twitched, hearing every word and he couldn’t be more amused. Enjoying the situation to it’s fullest, having so much fun. Only teasing Jaehwans familiar was quite boring after some time so this human was a welcoming relief in his life as a familiar. 

He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t just do nothing, this young man was so cute to play with and as long as he wasn’t a threat to Hakyeon or him, he wouldn’t harm him for real. But Taekwoon always was someone who loves to play and loves to tease. 

So when Sanyhuk takes another deep breath and turns around, his eyes meeting Taekwoons the lion says, “Well you see it now, don’t you?”   
  
“TA-” Hakyeon stops himself from shooting his familiars real name only because he bit his tongue and it fucking hurts. “LEO! Can’t you behave for once!” and he sprints seeing Sanghyuks eyes going white as they turn back into his head and he loses his consciousness. 

Hakyeon caughts Sanghyuk before his head hit the grass. Luckily the younger was still sitting when he turned around. 

“Excuse me!” Taekwoon brings both paws towards his chest, looking quite cartoonish like this. The lion king animators would have been in awe watching Taekwoon or they might sue him because of copyrights. “I did nothing wrong? I’m hurt!”   
  
Hakyeon looks at his laughing familiar out of narrowed eyes, yet he can’t bring himself to be really angry.    
  
“Skip your performance, and help me or I hex you into a dog for the next few days.”   
  
Taekwoon quickly shifted into his human form and he grimaced while lifting up the still unconscious Sanghyuk. “I hate you, don’t play the damn dog card on me,” then he let out a complaining growl. “Why is that human so big and so heavy!”   
  
Hakyeon snorts, “Stop complaining you big cat and take him upstairs.”   
  
Taekwoon stops in his tracks, turning towards Hakyeon. “Your living room.” It was not really a question but still Taekwoon felt to ask for confirmation.    
  


Hakyeon nods, “You noticed it too didn’t you? Now that we are already there we can also shock him with the next news.” Again he looks at Taekwoon, “No games, be nice!” and Taekwoon grins.    
  
“Sure,” he purrs, then he walks back into the house not waiting for Hakyeon to follow. 


	16. Lover + Labyrinth (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating M  
> Pairing Jung Taekwoon/ Lee Hongbin
> 
> Prompt:  
> Lover + "You love me, right?"  
> Labyrinth + "Don't cry"
> 
> Connected to chapter 1 and 4

However this started, Hongbin doesn’t really care anymore if he has to be honest, it was the stupidest thing ever. Why did he follow Taekwoon down this road of sin? Not that he was against sinning, hell who even cares about sins? None of them is religious to that point, if even.    
  
The point is Hongbin enjoys the pleasure, the sex, the small little dirty things with Taekwoon and he sometimes gave in to try out new stuff. Taekwoon was always careful not to scare him off with crazy shit and introduced him slowly to new kinks. 

But what had hit him that he allowed Taekwoon to set the rules for tonight? He should have known better but the elder made him promise to follow the vampires lead and at this point Hongbin knew he fucked up.    
  
He was pretty nervous, almost like at his first time with Taekwoon and was well aware of the fact that the vampire played him but he was also competitive. 

So he followed. 

  
  
  


Riled up badly he lies completely naked on the mattress when his boyfriend was three knuckles deep inside of him. Three fingers moving and curling in his inside, teasing him badly, that he is about to curse.    
  
Hongbin wailed when Taekwoon suddenly stopped thrusting and pulled them out.    
  
He was confused when the vampire pulled him up and took a seat in his gaming chair. Too worked up to notice it quick enough to protest because his gaming chair was special and no one except him sits down there.    
  
Taekwoon just manhandled him into his lap with gentle force and that’s how Hongbin found himself sitting on his boyfriend's cock while his pc was running and updating some of his games.

  
  
“You know, since you love gaming SO much I thought I would join you tonight. Maybe you wanna practice a little for your next stream, you know?” Taekwoon speaks in no angry tone but Hongbin knows Taekwoon is pissed and he fucked up. The last few days he was streaming for hours and Taekwoon was sitting on his bed, watching and at the end complaining that the stream was way too long.

In the last few days he hadn’t really done anything with Taekwoon, not even really cuddling. He was so tired after his streams he mostly slept and he should have known that Taekwoon was clearly not amused about this. 

  
“I- This-,” Hongbin stammers and took a sharp breath when he felt the fangs on his shoulder, nibbling on the skin. “Please, I’m sorry but this- this is how I earn my money,” he whimpers when Taekwoon made a small move and Hongbin felt the cock moving a little bit deeper into him. His boyfriend's cock is just like the rest of his body, not too thick but long and it is always so easy for Taekwoom to reach that special point without thrusting too much into him.    
  
“Oh I’m not holding you back from gaming, see I’m nicely joining you. The only difference tonight,” and without any warning Taekwoons voice goes surprisingly low, “is that i will set the rules for this game, you understand?”    
  
Hongbin gulps, his fingers gripping the armchairs tight. “Y-Yes,” and he shivers when Taekwoon lets one finger circle around one nibble.    
  


“So here are my rules. You will choose a game that is neither too hard for you nor too easy. Just enjoy your game but every time you make a mistake I will do this,” and then he holds Hongbin with both hands by his waist to lift him up only to let him glide slowly down on his cock again.    
  


A low moan fills the room. 

Taekwoon behaves so much humanly, is so much human in Hongbins eyes that he way too often forgets that his boyfriend has actually superhuman strength and he can lift him up like nothing.    
  
“Don’t even think about making mistakes on purpose, baby. Everytime you make a mistake I will move but if I catch you making mistakes to pleasure yourself, I will make sure I get my fun but I will leave you unfinished right here in front of your PC, understand?” 

“Understood, I won't,” Hongbin chokes and moans at the same time when Taekwoon handles him around until they both feel comfortable in the chair. His cock is twitching when his thoughts wander off to the little powerplay Taekwoon is pulling. Usually his boyfriend is incredibly gentle until Hongbin demands it a bit rougher. Which doesn’t happen this often either because he is a little princess but he rather bits his tongue off than confessing this. 

The play of power however is something they rarely play. Maybe because Taekwoon doesn’t want to scare him off and maybe because Hongbin knows he is secretly still progressing the fact his boyfriend is a vampire. Which still frightens him from time to time and Taekwoon notices, of course he does. 

  
  
  


After a few seconds of going through his games he goes for Fire and Ice. A game Taekwoon knows and he seems to be satisfied with the choice, giving an approving hum when Hongbin asks him for his ok. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon knows it is not easy for Hongbin to give up control, he once stated that he loves gaming because he is in full control of the character. In real life it isn't that easy to take full control of your life and other people. Real life is not a game and sometimes Hongbin has really troubles to see that. 

Gently he slowly takes his lover's beloved control away bit by bit and he notices how Hongbin fights and struggles with the fact he has to give it up and trust Taekwoon in anything tonight. 

  
  


At the beginning Hongbin made far more mistakes than usual but Taekwoon is accepting his apologies, knowing he can’t punish Hongbin for being nervous. It wouldn’t do their relationship any good if he pulls out a power play on this. He can see his boyfriend getting competitive after a few rounds and there is no need to rush anything. So he just does what he tolds Hongbin at the beginning and lifts him up only to thrust into him then. 

“Concentrating on the game, Hongbin, on nothing else,” Taekwoon mumbles while he nibbles along the neck listening to the heartbeat that gets quicker and quicker the nearer he moves with his lips towards the neck. 

Hongbin whines and flinches a bit when he feels Taekwoon sucking somewhere near his puls. “I try my best but you don’t make it easy for me,” he tries to sound complaining but fails completely as he mutters those words between harsh quick breaths. 

Meanwhile Taekwoon’s hands were wandering bit by bit and so very slowly over Hongbins whole body. Started at the knees he wandered up towards his lover's hips. Caressing with his thumbs along the inside of the sensitive skin, rubbing circles while moving upwards towards a pretty hard cock. 

“Please,” he hears a weak whisper and he stops his hands. Letting them stay right at the hip bones. Watching Hongbin getting out of rhythm and not catching it anymore. When the failing sound resonates through the speakers, Taekwoon holds Hongbin tight and moves his lover's body. First lifting him up and then very slowly letting him sink back on his cock, pressing himself as deep into Hongbin as he can. 

Enjoying every whimper, every little sound that is closer and closer to a sob. Taekwoon never hits Hongbins bundle of nerves with force and pressure just teasing. His cock brushing along as he pulls out and pushes back in. It was his goal to take this on slowly and build up a tension to the point he hits Hongbins breaking point.    
  
And Taekwoon is sure the younger doesn’t need much more to be finally on the begging side. 

“You should start a new round,” the vampire whispers but frowns when he notices Hongbin is not reacting. 

  
  
  


Hongbin is a shaking mess questioning himself for the nth time tonight and why the hell he let himself lure into that promise to not do anything despite following the rules. Very well aware he should have never taken the bait for the bet but he is weak for Taekwoon after all. Taekwoon never needed magic to break him, he had loved the other even before he accepted the vampire part. 

Now he is spiraling down and down and down ending up in a labyrinth of pleasure where he is unable to escape from as long as Taekwoon is the puppet master. 

Sure, one word from him and Taekwoon would stop everything, he knows that but that’s not what he wants. He wants the pleasure but to sacrifice his part of control in it, that’s the hardest for him. Afraid to get lost in this labyrinth where only Taekwoon knows the exit and he has to rely completely on the other to guide him out of it. 

Without noticing it he broke already, silent tears streaming down his cheeks and he only comes back to his senses when he hears a voice full of concern knocking on his brain. 

“Please,” it just sounds as desperate as he is. This game is going on for what it feels hours to him and he just want Taekwoon to fuck him right here and now. 

  
“Are you hurt? Is it too much? Baby, should I stop?” Taekwoons is truly worried it was too much for his boyfriend and he stops his game. 

  
“N-No,” Hongbin sobs loudly now, not even caring about the cringy nickname. “No no please please don’t stop, not now please,” he loves the pleasure, he needs more actually. He wants to reach the exit of this labyrinth he is caught in. Lost in his sense of direction, relying on Taekwoon to guide him through showing him the exit. 

“Just- Just please,” he sobs, “please,” his hands are almost clawing violently around his controller while all he can say is “please” hoping that Taekwoon will take the hint.   
  
“Shhh shhh shhh, Baby don’t cry. I got you. I got you,” Taekwoon mumbles, reaching for the controller and carefully taking it out of Hongbins grib.    
  
“Pl-please,” Hongbin sobs, not knowing what to do with his hands now so he just lets them hang next to his body while leaning against Taekwoon. 

“Sure Baby,” Taekwoon lifts Hongbin up, sushing his boyfriends cry when he slips out of him and carries him over to their bed. “I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry. I got you Baby,” and with that Hongbin broke. Giving himself to Taekwoon, not thinking about anything other than the pleasure, trusting Taekwoon to guide him right through the labyrinth as he lost any sense of direction.    
  
  
  


Later, when they are done showering and Hongbins snuggles against Taekwoon under the blanket the vampire hears a faint whisper. 

“You love me, right?” 

Taekwoon embraces him with everything he can, legs tangled into each other and arms holding the warm human body as close as it was comfortable for Hongbin. “I love you. Sometimes I think you are able to make my dead heart beat again.”   
  
Hongbin, who is too tired to answer and too shocked because he didn’t notice he spoke his thoughts out loud, thinks that in his case he wouldn’t mind killing his heart if it means he can be with Taekwoon forever. 


	17. Book (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small prequel to a certain witch au ;)
> 
> Rating G  
> Paring: Jung Taekwoon/ Cha Hakyeon (friendship)
> 
> Prompt:  
> Book + "It's just the wind"

Hakyeon has tried many many spells, he has tried every spell he could find that has anything to do with summoning a familiar.    
  


Nothing worked. 

Hakyeon is ten years old and comes from a very powerful witch line. His mother always told him that she, too, got her familiar pretty late so he shouldn’t worry and think too much about it. The point is that he was the only one in his witch class who wasn't familiar yet. 

Hakyeon is lonely.   
  
“Look at the Cha boy,” the whisper behind his back, “So powerful yet so lonely. Can’t even summon a familiar. He probably scares them all off because he is too powerful.”

It hurts. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon hadn't high hopes to find a good spell for a familiar when he found this old book in the attic but the book looks pretty so he decides to clean it and read through it. First he wanted to ask his mother about the book but she was still at work and later he forgot. 

At night, when everyone is asleep Hakyeon sits in his bedroom with a mysterious book in his hands. The cover is old and it looks very used. A very dark brown with a slight reddish undertone. In the center is a symbol, like the edges of the book it is golden.    
  
He never saw a book cover with words written on it, so without thinking much he reads the words in a hushed whisper and almost lets the book drop when the gold suddenly starts to move. From the center towards the edges and all over the cover, the gold moves like living ink over the whole cover. Creating an almost spider web like pattern and the words, Hakyeon noticed, the words were gone.    
  
With trembling hands the child opens the book, curious about the magic he just witnessed. There are different spells on every side, some in such an old language he has trouble reading them. 

One catches his interest because there is a lion drawn on the following page. Hakyeon loves lions, they are in the old family crest too. It is just natural that for a child the spell becomes more and more intriguing. 

If he would be an adult he would think about it, trying to find out the words' single meanings. Is it a harmful spell maybe? 

But he is a child and children don’t think like that even when they understand since a certain age. He doesn’t think that demons or other horrible creatures get summoned by spells too. 

What could go wrong if he only speaks the words? Strong spells normally need more than just a voice to read them out loud, so he starts to speak.    
  
Hakyeon knows his blood is powerful but he doesn’t know how powerful. 

No one ever told him.

  
  
With every word he can feel the air thicken, the magic filling the room until it becomes harsh for him to breath and he starts to panic but he manages to speak the last word. 

Nothing, he waits and nothing happens. 

Then there is a howl and his heart skips a beat in anticipation, but it drops when he notices the tilted window in his room and the same howl could be heared again. “It’s just the wind outside,” he mumbles to himself “Of course, why should I be successful now?”   
  


Huge disappointment grows inside him while standing up and with a heavy heart. With still trembling fingers he closes the book and almost throws it at his desk in anger. Then he walks over to the window and closes it before he crawls under his bedsheets. Angry and sad he let out a scream muffling it with his pillow until he started to sob.   
  
“They say I’m powerful but what use is my power if I can't even summon a familiar, “ he sobs again. “I just want someone by my side, is that too much?” The sobs come faster and it takes him all his last willpower to not burst into tears. 

A few minutes later sleep claimed the exhausted child.   
  
  
  
Taekwoon materialises in a small room, blinking a few times until he notices his summoner is not here.  _ Well, that’s new _ , he thought, looking around to scan the room. It’s dark but the moon shines through the window and illuminates everything in a weak light. He can see quite well in the dark but the light makes it easier for him. He comes to the conclusion that the room looks surprisingly childish for a strong powerful witch. But well, humans often have an inner child in them. 

Then his eyes catch the book on the desk. He smiles when he takes it, whispering words in an old ancient language and when he finishes the book vanishes in a bunch of blue flames. Finally he found what belongs to him. Now he needs to take care about his summoner. 

  
Quietly he approaches the bed, staring at the small figure under the blankets in wonder. He frowns, then carefully removes the blanked and his heart skips a beat when he sees that there is a child.    
  
A child summoned him.    
  
He won’t kill a child!   
  
Taking a child's soul would be really low and despite many bad rumors a child's soul doesn’t bring the power so many desire. Not to mention that power is the last thing he needs. 

  
“Show me,” he whispers when he touches the child's forehead, “Show me what you desire young man.” Childs are easy to please so he will go for a deal to keep the child silent about the book. A little bit of fear never hurt anybody.    
  
What he sees leaves a strange feeling in his empty heart. 

Much of loneliness, bitterness. A small dark seed started to grow inside the small pure heart, feeding on doubts and family secrets Hakyeon is aware of but doesn’t get an answer too. Though despite everything that happened, the child did not grow hatred, did not grow jealousy towards others. 

_ Such a lovely little angel I found here, _ Taekwoon thinks brushing gentle the strands of dark hair from the small forehead.  _ I can’t let this talent be wasted,  _ he muses, thinking of a solution to watch over the witch in the future. Such a source of power needs to be taken care of, there is no way he can let any other of his kind get their claws on the boy. 

Then an idea hits him and he smiles. It was so easy he couldn’t see it first.    
  
“There will be no need to blame yourself further, Dear,” Taekwoon whispers, smiling in an honest way when he looks almost fondly at the sleeping boy. He steps back and looks around the room again, watching all the details, the plushies, the photos on the wall until he notices something.    
  
With a grin he turns to the sleeping child again. “You want someone by your side, Dear. I will help you, I grew quite lonely myself. Power sure makes a heart empty and you are too young to suffer like this,” Taekwoon whispers.    
  
  
Then his tongue unleashes an old dead language again.    
  
  


The next morning Hakyeon woke up with a huge white lion in his chamber, glancing at him out of ice blue eyes.    
  
“Good morning, Dear. I hope you slept well.”   
  


Hakyeon let out a scream, then quickly covered his mouth but he was sure his parents had heared him.    
  
“Don’t eat me please,” Hakyeon crawls back until his back hits the headboard.

The lion's ears twitch, “Why should I eat you? Are you crazy?”   
  
“I don’t know. What are you? Why are you in my room?” Hakyeon is about to go crazy indeed, he didn’t think about what to do when whatever he tried to summon last night will appear. He has no idea about what kind of monster is sitting in front of him.    
  
“You summoned me?” Well now the lion looks like raising one eyebrow and it looks really funny but Hakyeon doesn’t feel like laughing.    
  
“But there was nothing yesterday,” he whispers, not letting the creature out of his eyes.    
  
“Do I look like nothing?” the lion snorts, almost looking offended. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Abadoned + Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Cha Hakyeon/ Lee Hongbin Jung; Taekwoon/ Kim Wonshik  
> (very very small hint on ot6 in the future)
> 
> abadoned + "We have to get out of here" + Stranger + "Don’t cry"
> 
> Belongs to the au of the KeoHyuk chapter i forgot the number from.

Since that one night Hongbin hasn’t left his apartment if not necessary, never more glad about the small convenience store around the corner of his living place. He didn’t show up at work, ignoring any phone calls from the HQ and barely answered phone calls from Hakyeon. Mostly rolling himself into a ball, sitting on his bed and staring through the window. 

Asking the stars every night so tell him if Sanghyuk is still alive or if Hongbins incompetence lead to his death.    
  


Asking the moon every night about the horrifying creature they had run into. If it was a new kind of vampire? He never had an encounter like this, which surely means nothing since he is rarely out there in the field to fight face to face. No Hongbin is fighting through a screen, running information and data that made sure hunters lead to success on the battlefield. 

He can’t even remember why he was outside that night with Hyuk but it is his fault that monster got him. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon was very worried about the younger. Sanghyuk and he were the only two knowing that Hongbin had a personal issue with vampires or better said Crawlers like hunters had labeled them. An encounter with a creature even more fearsome and way more intelligent than anything the younger had crossed paths with so far, must have been maddening. 

Crawlers got their name not because they crawl like insects but because they crawl out at night. Leeching onto anything that is alive and sometimes not picky with eating some flesh. Hakyeon had seen corpses of hunter colleagues, sucked almost dry and half eaten up. Over the years he was able to grow a quite stable stomach but even he had his troubles not to vomit from time to time. 

Yet there was detail Hakyeon had never corrected anyone in the organisation, even not the two he decided to trust the most. After quite a time of working together he grew very fond of Hongbin and Sanghyuk and both had shared some stories of their past with him, making him realise how much of their trust he had earned.    
  
Still he never told both of them that what they hunt is not even close to a real vampire. Even when he came to the point to open up to them, sharing a few parts of his past but always skipping details. 

Truth is that Hakyeon barely knows any information about real vampires himself but he is sure he once met one, owning it his life. What he knows for sure is that those creatures they are hunting, labeled as vampires, aren’t vampires at all. 

Whatever they are, he is unsure of but what they are based on is necromancy.

And where necromancy is doing it’s work, there must be a necromancer, a mage!

Hakyeon is not a friend of mages manipulating magic for dark and forbidden things, causing nothing but chaos and death.

  
  


After a week of hearing nothing from Hongbin and ignored phone calls he decided to call the younger not every day from now on but every hour and his persistence paid off. 

  
  


“Hyung,” Hongbin answered the call with a slight quivering voice and Hakyeon immediately knew the younger had cried, “What do you want.” Hongbin was unfriendly, cold and reserved but Hakyeon was not having it.    
  
“I will come over now Hongbin and you will open the door. Give me a code!”   
  
There was silence for a while and Hakyeon was about to say something again but he heared a sigh on the other end which was followed by “long, long, short, long, short, short.” Then the line was dead.    
  
Now Hakyeon sighed.    
  
_ It’s going to be a long night, _ he thought looking out the window of his apartment, intuitively checking on the state of the sun. There was still time to get to Hongbins apartment without hurrying and he wasn’t on duty for the next two nights. Fighting with himself if it would be wise to pack a small bag and to stay at Hongbins place for two or three days but the younger would probably kill him.  _ Well maybe one night at least, _ Hakyeon decided and he started to pack a bag. 

  
  


Two hours later he knocked on Hongbins door in the exact code the younger had given him on the phone. He waited, thinking if he should knock again when there will be no reaction after a minute but while he was in his thoughts, the door moved ajar. “Hongbin, it’s really me,” he spoke quietly. Imagine to calm down a scared animal and the situation probably wasn’t that much different.

The door opened up a bit and Hakyeon saw half of a head and two brown eyes peeking through the gap. The head vanished as quick as he appeared and then the door moved as Hongbin pulled it open while stepping aside. Watching like a hawk over the environment and immediately closing the door once Hakyeon stepped in.    
  
“Why do you have a bag with you?”   
  
“I didn’t come here with my car.”   
  
“I’m fine there is no need to stay.”   
  
Hakyeon hums, taking his shoes off and moving inside, going for the couch in the living room and taking a seat. 

Hongbin followed in his tracks, staying awkwardly next to the couch. “Do you want something to drink?”   
  
Hakyeon looked up to him, shaking his head. “No, I’m fine but you aren’t,” and without further warning he grabbed Hongbins wrist and pulled the younger down on the couch. Making him stumble right into Hakyeons lap to hold him in a bone crushing hug. Ignoring the yell and the cursings, Hongbin showers him with together with the weak attempts to break free. Meanwhile Hakyeon knew Hongbin well enough to say that the younger may act like a brat but only to cover that he is actually pretty soft and hungry for love. 

And so he just sits there, taking the hits Hongbin lands on his shoulders but not letting him go. He is quiet, only starts talking hushed words of comfort when harsh loud words turn into desperate sobs.    
  


  
  


It took Hakyeon a few more hours of waiting but he was patient and so he was rewarded around midnight when Hongbin was tired and finally able to talk more about the accident. 

They lay on Hongbins bed, cuddling together or more Hongbin using Hakyeon as a pillow. Snuggling against the warm body underneath him as he laid more or less on top of Hakyeon.    
  
“It was nothing like I encountered before Hyung,” he whispers hoarsely from all the crying for hours. “Fast, strong and so incredibly human-like.” Hongbin snorts thinking about it. “To be honest it was human but also not. It was not at all like a crawler.” He shivered thinking about it, about the tight grip. How easy it was to flung Sanghyuk away from him. One second his friend was walking next to him, the other he crushed against a wall and Hongbin found himself held in place by a stranger. 

“It talked to me and then I noticed I couldn't feel it breathing. Told me I smell delicious and like,” he paused, locking eyes with Hakyeon, “like magic, Hyung,” he whispers.    
  
“Hongbin!” Hakyeon whispers, shocked that the younger just speaks about it like this.    
  
“Don’t worry i sealed my bedroom with an extra seal to make sure whatever i do in here stays in here,” the younger mumbles. Then whines realising what he just said. 

Hakyeon snorts, “Guess that’s a good thing since you are quite a kinky brat.”   
  
“I’m not kinky!” Hongbin exclaims, hitting Hakyeon on the chest, barely missing his nibble.    
  
“Ouch,” the older rubs the part he feels the pain, “Stop hitting me there you kinky brat.”   
  
“Hyung,” Hongbin whines but buries his head into Hakyeons chest instead of hitting him again.    
  


“So it smelled your magic?” Hakyeon whispers, fascinated about the little detail. Fascinated in a frightening way because it only made him realise on what a different level a vampire really was compared to those Crawlers.    
  
“I think so, yes. How else could it know? The only one i ever told are you and Sanghyuk,” Hongbin whispers the name quietly, grimacing in pain thinking about his friend. “I’m so scared, Hyung. Is it torturing him? Did it kill him while we were talking? I don’t wanna believe he is dead, I hope he is not dead yet. I wish to search for him but against such a monster I’m worthless. Hyung please what should i do?” Hongbin rambles against Hakyeons chest, feeling so lost and tears gathered in his eyes anew.

  
“Don’t cry anymore please,” Hakyeon mumbles, combing through strands of silver coloured hair “It’s not your fault, Hongbin you know that. It was stronger than both of you. But what do you mean? Please enlighten me.” Hakyeon doesn’t care, he sounded a little bit pleading. He was sure that the vampire hadn't killed Sanghyuk yet and he was also very sure he could predict the fate Sanghyuk got himself into based on all the information he was able to collect about real vampires so far. But if Hongbin knows something else he needs to know.

  
“It was about to bite me when Hyuk offered him a deal, Hyung. Offering him to switch places with me and while i tried to tell him to shut up and to run the monster accepted the deal. When it looked me into the eyes and I started to feel fuzzy I could have sworn it thanked me, the rest I don't remember.”   
  


Again it was silent and all that could be heared is the breath of two people.    
  
“I think it took Sanghyuk with it and he is still alive,” Hongbins whispers but in the dead silence of the room the words were loud and clear in Hakyeons ears.    
  


“Hongbin,” Hakyeon suddenly asks with a seriousness in his voice that made Hongbin wary, “If you had to chose, between me and the HQ-”   
  
“You” There was not a single bit of doubt in his voice when he cut Hakyeon off his question.    
  
“You should let me finish, foolish boy,” Hakyeon smiles at him but Hongbin shakes his head.    
  
“I know what you are gonna ask and I will always be on your side, Hyung. No matter what will happen. I trust you more than anyone else, you and Sanghyu, of course.”   
  
Hakyeon reaches out to cup Hongbins face with one hand, a thump stroking over the pale cheek that still is damp from all those tears running over it. “Then when I’m able to find him or any connection leading towards him and the creature who kidnapped him, will you follow even if it could mean you follow me for the last time?”   
  
Hongbin closed his eyes. “I will,” he whispered and he meant it.

  
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  


What the HQ got to know is that they had lost one of their best to the spawn of nightmares terrorizing the nights. While the higher ranks tried their best to lick the wounds this blow did to their ego, the people on the base started to feel insecure and more frustrated than they already were. 

Hakyeon could understand the frust. Night after night they went out, risking their lives while hunting Crawlers down the HQ sells as vampires and of course they all believe it. Hunters are humans after all and humans are so easy to manipulate.    
  
However the town’s people were everything but thankful towards them, Hakyeon would even say they hate hunters and because he knows about both sides he understood the people living here too.

  
  


The town was peaceful before hunters set food into this area. People say, they brought them with them, but how? He couldn’t understand that question at first, though digging deeper during his research for his actual goal he found himself connecting with a few people in town finding out very interesting information.    
  
At first it was hard to get people to trust him but as soon as he told them that being a Crawler hunter is actually his cover for bringing down someone else and he begged for their trust and any information about any magic accidents happening around here for the last years, people decided to help him. 

Hakyeon never spoke about vampires with them but about Crawlers and people start to notice he is different from the others. So month for month he got more and more information from them in exchange for information about the HQ’s doing.    
  
One day he was able to meet a man called Ravi and this was his breakthrough.    
  
Ravi is a feeder and he knew more about vampires than other people in town. Ravi made a deal with him. Willing to give Hakyeon information about vampires as good as he can, in exchange he wants to know more about Hakyeon. So Hakyeon let him know about his past as best as he could.

  
  


For the last five years Hakyoen has been hunting those Crawlers only as a cover. Truth is he is searching for a Necromancer who is responsible for erasing the village he grew up in. Killing his family and friends in front of his eyes. He had only survived because of a mysterious creature that helped him out. Fighting off the undead the mage had created, using the corpses of people Hakyeon once knew.

The mysterious man vanished as quickly as he showed up, not even giving Hakyeon the chance to say “Thank you,” and not explaining at all what had happened. He left the poor young boy alone in another village in the hand of two elders taking care of him. Feeling pity for an abandoned boy that stood there covered in blood and still crying even if there were no tears left. 

For his family, his friends and for himself he had sworn that day, that he will survive, become stronger and find the mage who dared to bring this horrible fate upon him and his beloved ones. 

  
  


After hearing this, Ravi went quiet for a bit and Hakyeon saw the man, who is younger than him, thinking.    
  
“The people here lived in peace with vampires for a very long time before you hunters showed up,” he spoke quietly anda pleasant deep voice. “There were feeders like me offering their blood voluntarily and they protected us from others of their kind or worse monsters.” He took a sip of his beer then carefully placed the bottle back on the table.    
  
“But your organisation scared most of them away and because we don’t want to create a war you are tolerated here but not accepted. Since the day most of them left or decided to stay underground those fuckers you hunt under the assumption of being vampires, terrorize the streets. We hadn’t that many dead people in the last decade like we have since your hunter guys are in town!” Ravi hissed the last sentence at him and Hakyeon let his head hand in shame.    
  
“If only i knew what to do about this problem i would gladly help to solve it but i have no idea. So many things in the higher ranks are secrets, so much information is not shared. Those on the base are just puppets for some political games of power, believe me,” he sighs frustrated while staring at his beer. 

“But,” and he raises his head to face Ravi, “what i really find very very strange is the fact that those Crawlers practically came with us and strangely they won’t get less. At the same time the HQ cares about us hunting them but doesn’t do more you know.”   
  
“Are you implying something?”   
  
Hakyeon hums, then looks around the place. They met in an old small pup and a few others have taken a seat, eating for lunch. Their table is a bit aside from the center but still Hakyeon is careful. He lowers his voice to the point it is hard to understand him if not coming closer and that Ravi does. 

“I told you I had a necromancy encounter before and what I survived is way too similar to what’s running in those streets. Those thoughts travel with me for a while already but slowly I get the feeling that the ones on top play with magic, they should keep their fingers from. That’s all i can say about it.” Hakyeon leans back against the wooden bench, taking his beer bottle and takes a sip. 

Ravi stares at him for a longer time and Hakyeon waits, knowing that is all he can do now.    
  
“Let’s say I help you and get in contact with one of Them,” he says and Hakyeon is wide awake now fully aware they are talking about an encounter with a vampire. “Let’s say I will organise a meeting, are you willing to sacrifice your actual life because there won’t be a possibility to back out of it. They bind you via a contract at least, I’m in a feeder contract for example. Would you be able to give your blood in exchange?” 

Hakyeon stares at him, not knowing what to say because the question simply caught him off guard. He ruffles through his hair. “I must say I haven't thought so far, I never thought I would come so far now that I think about it,” he whispers, staring at the table surface in front of him. “I have two close friends who are very dear to me and i trust,” he grabs his beer bottle tightly, “Of course i won’t tell them all the details but am i allowed to tell them a bit to ask if they are willing to follow me?”   
  
“Just be careful what you tell them because if they are not willing and they know too much…” Ravi didn’t finish the sentence but Hakyeon understood.    
  
“I will, understood,” he whispers. “I contact you again, like this time after I know how they made their mind up, ok?”    
  
Ravi nods and Hakyeon drinks up the residual beer. He leaves the amount of money on the table that covers both beers.   
  
“Thanks ,” Ravi mumbles   
  
“You’re welcome,” Hakyeon nods, then he is gone.   
  


  
  


\----------------

  
  
  
  


Short, short, long, short, long was the knock against the door and Hongbin knew it was Hakyeon. Others may call him paranoid but he changed the code every day and the only two he let know were Hakyeon and Sanghyuk.    
  
Due to his incompetence the latter one was not available at the moment so it can only be Hakyeon. Still Hongbin looks through a small spy first before he opens the door.    
  
“Hyung,” he mumbles, stepping aside to let Hakyeon in.    
  
“Did you sleep at least a few hours Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks, looking at the younger as he stepped in, closing the door. “You look horrible. Another nightmare?” he adds. He would love to take the younger into another warm loving hug but he knows that Hongbin needs more space now so he stays close but keeps his hands by himself. For the last few days he already overstepped Hongbins personal boundaries too often and even if the younger had accepted it, Hakyeon tried his best to go back into their routine.    
  
For their both sake. 

Hongbin however, surprised them both when he stepped into Hakyeons private space after a few seconds of Hesitation, leaning against him. Silently begging for a hug while hugging himself and who is Hakyeon to deny Hongbin a hug? His hands coming around Hongbins waist and holding him close, laying there naturally as if they belong there. No pressure, just showing Hongbin he is there, holding him, waiting. 

The accident changed Hongbins behaviour towards Hakyeon drastically, showing much more affection towards his Hyung now he got reminded how fast a person he loves can be ripped from him. 

“I’m fine,” is the only response Hakyeon gets and both know it’s a lie but Hakyeon let it be.    
  
“Can we talk about something important?” he asks instead.    
  
Hongbin slips out of the hug and gives Hakyeon a quick glance but the eyes of the older give nothing away. He nods and walks towards the small couch in his living room. Drawing a quick symbol in the air and it flashes for a second, then it’s gone. “No one will hear us outside these four walls now,” he explains to Hakyeon but doesn’t bother to look at him, sitting down on the couch instead.    
  
Hakyeon watches in fascination when the symbol flackers for a second in the air. Hongbin was the first hunter he met who was able to use a bit of magic. Not strong enough to be used alone in a fight but very useful to strengthen their weapons. Like Hakyeon, Hongbin has no family left and so there is no one to guide him if it comes towards his magic, forcing him to rely on his instincts and natural feeling when handling the energy. 

Yet Hongbin told him that he is very sure he is plainly humen, despite his magic inheritance. 

  
  
  


Of course he was surprised when he saw Hongbin using it for the first time and the younger begged him to be quiet about it. Telling him that normally he only uses it in his own four walls. On that day Hakyeon found out about two things.    
  


First, Hongbin was cute when he begged, second Hongbin hasn’t told anyone except Sanghyuk well and now, him. More as a joke he had asked Hongbin if the younger would accept to make him shut up with a kiss and he expected a snarky comment as ever. He did not expect Hongbin to gasp at this and blush. Hearing the other always speaking about Sanghyuk, he never doubted there was more than just friendship between them so this development catched him by surprise. 

When Hakyeon asked Hongbin if it was ok that he kissed him, the younger just gave a small shy nod but still avoided eye contact at all cost.    
  
He stole a tender and sweet kiss from the younger and promised to never speak about the magic accident.    
  


None of them made another step forward that day but also none made any circumstances to step back. Yet it was this day Hongbin finally opened up more to him and Hakyeon found himself to be the anchor the younger was searching so hard for his entire life.

Not willing to destroy their relationship he held back any romantical associated actions from the day he had stolen the kiss. Relying on the younger to show him what is ok and what’s not, waiting for Hongbin to guide him the right path the younger was willing to go. Further, if he was honest to himself he had no idea how deep his love for Hongbin could dig it’s roots.    
  
What he knows is that he loves Hongbin at least like the brother he once had but lost and he could live with it if their relationship would end like this, though he wouldn’t mind giving more. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon looks around out of reflex. As if there could be someone in the room which was impossible because this was Hongbins apartment. “God because what I tell you know is really, really important!”    
  
“Don’t worry, it works,” Hongbin sat down on the couch, hugging a pillow to have his hands on something. Understanding the underlying meaning of what his Hyung just said. If someone hears them now, they are done for. “It is the strongest seal I can do if it is about keeping an area soundless. It works for a radius of 20 meters around me. Like a bubble of silence around me you know.”   
  
“I have been researching information for quite some time since I joined the organisation,” Hakyeon makes himself comfortable on the couch. Watching the younger fumbling with nervous fingers with the zipper of the pillow. “And I may have found someone a while ago who has connections to… them.”   
  
Hongbin inhaled a sharp breath, his head snapping upwards to look at Hakyeon out of wide eyes.    
  
“I thought about this option since our last talk a day ago. It’s someone who could help us to get in contact with them. If I’m honest I originally got in contact with them because of something else, however I got the deal offered to meet one of them if they are willing.”   
  
“Hyung,” Hongbin slightly trembles “Hyung why?”   
  
“Because Hongbin I’m also very sure that Sanghyuk is still alive,” Hakyon smiled one of his sad but knowing smiles, “and since I know you believe in it too I can not keep this any longer from you. It wouldn’t be fair!” he inhales a deep breath. “Sanghyuk is a healthy young man. I’m very sure they keep him alive to feed from him. The person I found is one of the last secret feeders in this area and he has connections to a powerful,” Hakyeon exhaled “vampire,” he more or less breathed the word out and with every word he can feel a weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“The thing is Hongbin, I wanted to talk with both of you about this but life happened and I did not find the right timing. Then Sanghyuk happened and now I hate myself for not doing this earlier,” Hakyeon looks away because a strange mix of feelings threatens to overwhelm him and the desperation and disbelief in Hongbins eyes doesn’t make it better for him.    
  
“What we hunt out there Hongbin aren’t vampires, those Crawlers are something completely different. The HQ is lying about them to all of you. I know the truth because of certain circumstances in my life I haven't talked about with either of you two yet. But I know more about real vampires know and what you encountered that night was one. Sanghyuk was kidnapped by a real vampire Hongbin.”   
  
Hongbin gasps but says nothing. He stared at Hakyeon in a mix of shock, relief and hope but the older man was still avoiding eye contact, staring at his hands instead. Hongbins silence was a sign for Hakyeon to speak further, playing the cards he could show the other without risking too much.    
  
“So i ask you this because i know it won’t be easy and i may sound selfish but i beg you to come with me. Would you come with me? Please?” Hakyeon whispered the last word but wasn’t able to lift his head and look at Hongbin. Still staring at his folded hands. 

“Did you just ask me to follow you, meeting one of them if not the same monster that got me in that street nights ago. To die together with you if things go wrong?” Hongbin's voice was not cold but his words were sharp knives and he threw them at Hakyeon like daggers making the older flinch as he broke Hakyeons words down to the core. “I never knew you were so selfish.”

Pretty aware of what he requires from Hongbin he allows himself to let a sad chuckle slip his lips. “I’m sorry, forget about it. You are right. I’m actually pretty selfish in case you haven't noticed,” Hakyeon closes his eyes. “But demanding this from you is wrong, I’m sorry.”   
  
Hakyeon gets up from the couch not looking at Hongbin again but he stops once Hongbin speaks up. “I’m so fucking mad at you for keeping all this. For letting Hyuk and me running outside knowing that there are such monsters out there even Crawlers fear,” the cold and emotionless voice scratches at Hakyeons heart more than he wishes. Making him realise how close he let Hongbin get to him.    
  
“I’m so angry at you for not preparing us to run into one of them and i wonder if the situation could have been avoided at all. I have many many questions and I demand an answer sooner or later from you!” Hongbin almost yelled at the end, his voice got louder and louder.   
  
“I’m afraid Hongbin, there won’t be a next time,” Hakyeon whispers, too afraid his voice would shake if he speaks any louder. “Once you're in you can never go out. This will be the last time we are seeing each other because I have my reasons to take the step into that direction, I’m sorry Hongbin,” he gives the younger one last smile but it is rather a sad one.

“Did i understand you correctly that meeting them means giving up your freedom? That Sanghyuk will never be free again? Will you be their slave? Hyung!” Hongbin was mad but also desperate and the situation completely went out of control. He is confused, not knowing what to do, watching his small little family he thought he had found falling apart.    
  
What he knows for sure is that he can’t accept this! This time he won’t watch like a helpless child. He doesn’t want this, doesn’t want to lose his family a second time.    
  
“I-” Hakyeon who had turned his back to him now tried his best to stay in control but it appears to get harder and harder. 

Hongbin could see that Hyung was hugging himself for comfort.He can’t remember he ever saw Hakyeon so devastated. 

“I don’t know Hongbin,” Hakyeon sounds old and tired all of sudden. “I have no idea what exactly awaits me but I know I need to do this. The contact I have can move around freely and I know the person is a feeder. The person doesn’t speak of them as monsters but more as protectors. My contact speaks highly of them, Hongbin and I just know I can trust that person.”    
  
He stops to take a deep breath, organising his thoughts before speaking further. “Almost every person in this town, likes them and if not accepts them because once they guarded this town and area. Then we came and we were the reason Crawlers terrorise the streets now. Those creatures Hongbin, are our fault.”

Hakyeon is met with silence and it’s not the magical created one. This silence is still cold and judging him. 

“Listen, I’m sorry I kept some information from both of you but I too have my reasons.I’m very sorry what happened, I wish I could turn back time and be in Sanghyuks place. Then you both could be happy and I would be one step further. If this is all, then I would say my Goodbye Hongbin.” Truly he just wants to leave, not sure how long he can hold the tears back that start to knock against his closed lids. 

  
“I’m in.” 

It was such a faint hushed pair of words Hakyeon was not sure if he was imagining it, if Hongbin was really saying something at all or if it was just a sad sigh. This small little dangerous belief in hope could destroy him now if it turns out wrong but Hakyeon was just as desperate as Hongbin so it was enough to let him freeze in his spot and to open his eyes in shock.    
  
“Pardon?” Hakyeon responds startled and confused, looking over his shoulder staring in shock at the younger who got rid of his pillow. After all Hongbin said this was not what he expected to hear from him.   
  
“I’m coming with you,” Hongbin says, his voice calm and quiet. Turning his head to catch Hakyeon’s bewildered look in his face.

_ Calculating _ , Hakyeon thinks while he still stares at Hongbin in utter disbelief, Hongbin sounds calculating as if analysing and verifying data on his screen. Well this was probably what he did with all the information Hakyeon threw in front of him in the last few minutes. 

“Are we doing this as hunters or” the younger pauses, thinking. “You know, I mean a few days ago I started to think for how long I wanna go on with that life, especially after that accident.”

  
“You- I- What- Hold on a second!” Hakyeon turned his head again only to bury his face in his hands. He really needs a minute now.    
  
Grateful this time that Hongbin gives him that minute. 

He takes a few deep breaths, while pressing the thumps in the inner corner of his eyes until he thinks he is ready to face Hongbin again. 

You mean you want to quit?” Hakyeon asks and surprise swings in every word when he faces Hongbin again, this time turning around completely.    
  
“Yeah”   
  
Hakyeon blinks. “Honestly I didn't really think this through but I guess it’s not the best idea to walk in as their enemies. However I’m also not sure if the hunter organisation will simply let me go, especially after Sanghyuks loss. They will understand you but even this will be a fight. You are one, if not The best IT specialist they have.” Hakyeon let slip a frustrated sigh. “That’s the most complicated part about this I think,” and he brushes his fingers through his hair. 

“So we just quit unofficial, telling your contact we are in and kinda hope the HQ thinks we are lost cases like Sanghyuk?” Hongbin mumbles, trying his best to just get himself and his thoughts together. 

“I don’t think we have any other choice, I for sure won’t have any other choice than going straight forward into the lion's den.” Hakyeon has still troubles to progress that Hongbin said Yes to his request though he knows the raging storm of emotions is not over, just caged and Hongbin is ready to release the whole power of wrath on him again once the time comes. 

_ And it is his right to do so _ , Hakyeon puts his mind at ease about that topic, he will wait for Hongbin’s wrath, right now they must face another storm together.    
  
“I will let my contact know that I’m ready and that i have another trustful person at my side who is willing to leave with me, ok?” For the last time Hakyeon asks for Hongbins assurance.    
  
Hongbin doesn’t look at him staring outside through his windows instead but he nods and mumbles a “Yes”   
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  


Two days later somewhere past midnight they waited in front of an abandoned house at the edge of the town. A small old house abutting to a small isle of trees before a few meters apart the woods started. Surely it once looked beautiful, it gave Hongbin some cottage vibes but now it looks run down and shabby. Rumors say, the teens from the town sometimes gathered around here for parties while it was still possible and the streets and environment was safe.    
  


If you ask Hongbin it was the perfect place to hide a body, or two. 

After a few minutes Hakyeons phone vibrated and he quickly checked for the message. it doesn’t go unnoticed by Hongbin how his Hyung gets nervous, his hands shaking a bit. Slightly shaking fingers typing a quick message back.    
  
Then they waited in silence until the old shabby wood door of the house moved out of sudden and Hongbin flinched at the weird sound.    
  
“Get in,” a deep voice came from the dark inside the house and for a second Hongbin saw them both getting killed however he followed Hakyeon into the darkness. Once the door closed behind them, a sudden beam of light appeared on the floor. It was not completely dark of course, the windows sure were dirty but they still let a little bit moonlight in. The man, Hongbin could at least say this for sure, was tall and more on the broad side. Quite an impressive statue and not someone you fight off easily. 

“Bin, that’s Ravi my contact, Ravi that’s Bin,” Hakyeon introduces them before Hongbin is able to speak, afraid the younger will give away his true name. “As i told you, Bin is trustworthy and here he is.” Hongbin truly is nervous but he remembers the rule to never give away your true name when meeting a stranger. So he just gives a reserved nod. Bin was his hunter identity, for safety reasons he will better call Hakyeon by his hunter alias too.    
  
“Here,” the stranger reached out towards Hakyeon with something black and small in his hand. A second flashlight, Hongbin recognizes when Hakyeon grabs it. “You both are sure to do this, there is no way back once you are in.”

“We are aware, thanks,” Hakyeon answers for both of them and Hongbin starts shaking again and it is not from the cold temperature the night reaches. Alone the thought to meet one of those monsters, again makes him shiver violently. 

The monster was so strong, so fast, so absolutely not human even if it looked totally human on the outside. It all happened so quick, the fangs on his neck, scratching over his skin, the voice in his ears whispering that he smells very lovely. Sanghyuks pleading voice interrupts the soft whispers, the orange burning eyes piercing through his making him feeling fuzzy-headed and sleepy. 

  
_ What if the meeting goes wrong? What if they just end up killed without knowing anything about Sanghyuk? What if the vampires will use them for blood? What if..?  _ Hongbins thoughts were battling in his head, one idea more gruesome than the other. 

“He doesn't really seem ready to be honest,” the man, Ravi says to Hakyeon, frowning while he looks at Hongbin and it is enough to pull the younger out of his mind. He had told Hakyeon he will follow wherever his Hyung will go and he meant it, no intention of backing out of his promise now.

“Let’s- Can we just get over with this please,” Hongbin whispers trying his best to hold himself together wondering how Hakyeon is handling this. He should think about Sanghyuk. His poor friend probably faced a way more gruesome fate than himself. Hongbin was just psychically in pain. 

“Turn the flashlight on then and follow me,” Ravi turns around while he speaks and kneels down to open up a trapdoor. Once he opened, his hands grabbed the bars of a small iron ladder and in the next second he was gone. 

“Go first Bin, I will light the way for you,” Hakyeon moves until he stands in front of the open trapdoor and Hongbin follows his Hyungs order, going down first. But he waits only a little bit away from the ladder watching Hakyeon climbing down after closing the trapdoor. Only calm again once Hakyeon was next to him again.    
  
“Should i go in front of you or should i follow you?” Hakyeon doesn’t whisper but lowers his voice talking to Hongbin.    
  
“I follow, I will hold your jacked ok Hyung?”    
  
Hakyeon smiled when he walked past Hongbin and grabbed the younger's hand. “Let’s do it like this,” he whispers, then turns around to Ravi. “We are ready, sorry for the wait.”   
  
The other shrugs his shoulders. “I have time,” but he turns around again and walks further into the darkness.    
  
Hakyeon tugged Hongbin by his hand and followed, having Hongbin stumbling after him into the darkness.

Where Hakyeon goes, there goes he, Hongbin had decided since the day Hakyeon had stolen that kiss. Even if it means that he walks on shaking legs and with the feeling that he only wants to vomit. Panic kicked into him again. 

_ Gosh what did he think meeting such a monster again! Is he stupid? But what about Sanghyuk? _ Hongbins thoughts started to dance the Dance Macabre for the nth time tonight. 

All of sudden they stopped and Hongbin bumped into Hakyeon, not watching his step. Mumbling a quiet “Sorry Hyung,” but he did not move rather using the situation to stay so close to Hakyeon. The presence of the older always managed to calm him down somehow and right now he was shaking violently. Pressing himself close but not too close to be intimidating, Hongbin touches Hakyeons back with his free hand to keep it as a placeholder between their bodies. 

How long were they walking? Hongbin wonders. 

It was dark and the only light source was two flashlights, one in Ravi’s hands, one he gave to Hakyeon. Hakyeon quickly let his flashlight run through the large room they arrived at, trying his best to scan the area and puzzle the architecture together. Finding that it looks pretty much like a smaller cave, kinda round and two other paths parting on the opposite of their direction. One going left and one going right. 

He tries to be careful and not blinding Ravi with his light, avoiding revealing the other as good as he can while his light source dances around. The latter stayed near the wall with his back to them and it seems he quickly typed something into his phone. Hakyeon could see the light of a phone screen being another light source in the darkness of the cave.

“Are those old catacombs?” he asks in fascination. 

“I think so,” Ravi answers, still staring at his phone, “I never asked. It doesn’t matter to me as long as i know how to use the right paths.”

  
Hakyeon frowns hating how he has zero control over the situation and he really needs to trust the man who promised him, he won’t trick him if he really meant cooperating to get the hunter organisation out of town. 

“I texted him, we have to wait here,” Ravi says. “He won’t let you in until you prove you are trustworthy. So please be patient.” He turns his head a bit, watching over his shoulder to see Hakyeon giving his ok with a nod. Then he walks towards a small stack of stones placed in front of a wall to sit down. Daddling on his phone again. 

  
  
  


“Hyung,” Hongbin gives a shaky tiny whisper into Hakyeons ear, “Hyung, please. Hyung I- I’m scared. Hyung we have to get out of here. Please.”   
  
“Shhh, shhh Binnie,” Hakyeon tries to calm the younger down, pulling him into a hug. “I will protect you, things will be fine.”   
  
“B-But you don’t understand, Hyung-” he shakily whispers then there is a sound like the swish of a wind and he shuts up. Pressing himself against Hakyeon losing any shame about private space. He is so scared, he wants to be far away from those vampires, he wants to be at home. 

  
  


  
“Ravi,” a soft voice in the darkness cuts through the silence and Hongbin freezes in his place. He doesn’t even dare to breath loudly. It’s him! He would recognise this voice anywhere and anytime. It’s the voice of his nightmares. The monster who took Sanghyuk. 

“Leo,” Wonshik greets the vampire, standing up immediately and putting his phone away while walking towards the source where the voice came from. The flashlight loosely hung around his wrist, not giving away much of the vampire once he stood before the creature.    
  
Hakyeon noticed that there is the slight hint of submission in the others body and voice that awakened when the vampire spoke up. 

“They really came, did they. You are aware that I trust your judgment here, puppy,” Taekwoon whispers while pulling a whining Wonshik close, so he could nuzzle along the neck. 

“Please Leo, don’t call me like that in front of other people,” Wonshik whines but shows no sign of being uncomfortable and Taekwoon chuckles. Tickling Wonshiks skin with his lips and not letting him be successful at the attempt to break free. He was a little bit hungry and Wonshik always smelled so tempting. It was pretty enticing to sink his fangs into the flesh and just take a sip, knowing very well that Wonshik was not pretty much against others watching him. 

Taekwoon smiles when his fangs scratch at the surface of Wonshiks flesh earning him a faint whimper coming from Wonshik. But business first, he can feed later from the other.

“I am in contact with one of them for a while now and he seems very trustworthy to me. Both assured me they quit hunting before I contacted you to ask for a meeting.” Wonshik whispers and leans in once he feels the fangs scratching on his skin, moving his head to the side and willing to let the vampire take him if he wants. 

  
  
  


Ravi sounded quite vulnerable. Hakyeon notices and he wonders about their relationship. The sounds his ears are able to define are quite intimate for the lack of a better word. Hakyeon decided it is time to speak for themselves. “We’re not really hunters anymore,” his voice is study and firm but the hint of nervousness is not unheard by the vampire. Striking slowly along Hongbins back not only to calm the younger down but also himself.    
  
“Aren’t you,” Taekwoon let go of Wonshik who did not really seemed to be pleased about the loss of fangs on his neck so the vampire let his fingers slide on the back of Wonshik’s head, massaging the scalp and upper neck part there. Causing Wonshik to move even closer towards the vampire.    
  
Hakyeon isn’t sure if it really is a question but he is aware he has to play with open cards.

  
“We did not officially quit but… we had our reasons to leave just like this. They would never let us go so easily. But I swear we aren’t your enemies!” Hakyeon speaks calmly although his emotions are leaking through . “We are not stupid, of course we figured it may not be a good idea to visit you as hunters. So we decided for us to quit but officially we still are tied to the organisation.” He is not willing to give in to the vampire’s cruel mind games. It’s already enough that he got Hongbin’s mind so badly wrecked.

He would have dared to hold eye contact with the vampire but the creature still hides in the dark not showing his face. Hakyeon only saw another tall figure in the very faint of the light beam that lightens up the ground and he didn’t dare to hold his light at the vampire. Unsure if it wouldn’t be rude and the light also seemed to calm down Hongbin a little bit. 

“We came here in peace with the wish to find a trace to our beloved friend Sanghyuk. I believe you heared that name. None of us two has the desire to be a thread to you and your kind. Instead we would love to help to get the hunters out of town.” Which in his case was only half the truth but his first duty is to bring Hongbin and Sanghyuk together. Due to his fault they were parted and he wants to make things right again.

For a few minutes there was nothing and Hakyeon could have sworn he heared his own heartbeat loud and clear. 

A quiet hum echoed through the room. “So to get away from them you offer yourselves for my kind. Hoping they will give up on you, thinking you are more or less dead at the same time you hope i will go easy on you.”   
  
Again not a question, a statement actually yet Hakyeon felt he had to play another card while the vampire hadn’t played any so far.    
  


“However I can't simply let you go out of this like you probably thought. I have to bind you to my kind in some way, I’m afraid.”

Hakyeon grimaced “I feared that, yes,” holding Hongbin tight, noticing the younger trembling hard. 

Then there was a chuckle that got louder and louder until someone burst into laughter. Even Wonshik, who Hakyeon could see due the dim light of the flashlight, gave him an amused smile. Which hopefully was a good sign the ex hunter hopes. 

  
“Oh that’s quite funny, i think i may like you,” the vampire says and there was a certain undertone in his voice that gave Hakyeon hope.


End file.
